


Aichmophobia-The Fear Of Being Touched By Pointed Objects

by The_Burnt_Lantern



Series: Fear- a collection of stories in time and space [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depressed Sans, Depressing, Gen, Many Papyrus', Mutiple Universes, POV First Person, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans, Sans Dustale, Sans Needs A Hug, Swearing, Underswap Papyrus, big sister Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Burnt_Lantern/pseuds/The_Burnt_Lantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was stuck in a time loop. The kid would always do the same thing. Act innocent around Papyrus, and kill behind there backs. </p>
<p>One day Sans didn't care, one day he made a deal with a demon.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Papyrus lives on the surface!<br/>His life was going great!<br/>He didn't heave a job, but that was ok...<br/>He couldn't support his brother or his family, but that was ok...<br/>Everyone treated him like a child... but that was ok...<br/>Until one night, a demon arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Broken Dolls

"..I...I PROMASE.."

Sans watched as his brother was killed, his head decapitated, his scarf covered in a mixture of snow and dust, again. This time though, it didn't feel right, Sans felt empty. Not _SAD_ because of his brothers death, not _ANGRY_ because of the brat, not _WORRIED_ about his future and what it could mean. 

**H E  F E L T  F U C K I N G  N O T H I N G**.

And that  _chilled_ him down to his _bones._

This wasn't the first time that brat went genocidal, not the second nor the third (Sans lost count after 19, but there was defiantly more. ), using there lives like trinkets in there dollhouse, but this time he knew he could try to do at least _something_ about it. Would it help in the long run? No... No it wouldn't, the kid would just reset everything and try a new method. Would it help himself not go crazy with anticipation, waiting after they finally killed every monster they encountered, wait until there was no hope, nothing that could stop that brat besides himself... Yes, Yes it would.

* * *

The brat was walking through Waterfall when you decided to confront them.

" heya kiddo," The brat jumped, pulled out there knife and stood in an attach position in no time flat, if Sans wasn't preoccupied, he'd be impressed." i'v gotta question to ask you, why...why are you doin this... again, and again... it will just become boring, so why?" The kid giggled until they couldn't keep a strait face... the brat chuckled... the demon laughed, they almost collapsed on the ground in there fit of laughter. Their smile never reached their eyes.

Sans could feel his magic start to flare in his soul, begging to make the brat pay for everything they have done, but they were so close to actually getting answers for everything they have done.

"Oh Sans, such a _comedian_ , these jokes are always so **funny**!"

The kid was striking a nerve sans never knew he had, he knew his eye was starting to slowly glow with a dark cyan.

"But, after over _forty_ of the best resets I've ever had, I guess I can answer it!"

**OVER F O R T Y FUCKING RESETS** , over forty dead worlds, over forty dead Papyrus, he still remembered almost every one of them. Especially the early resets, the ones where he still had hope that the brat could change. That maybe they didn't want to kill everyone, that they were just curious. That once they saw there ending they would stop. 

"I do this whole thing, murdering your family, friends and the many timelines for **you** silly!"

Now his eye was cyan, pure _HATRED._

"Now Sans, lets calm down! There's nothing in this world to _BROTHER_ yo-"

Suddenly the brat was pulled to the ground with his blue magic, surrounded by Gaster Blasters and bones, as Sans was seeping with cyan rage.

" You see Sans, THIS moment is why I do this, this very moment! To see the pun-loving, lazy comedian come to his full power! To see him break! To see what you can become!"

Sans flinched at the brats words, it was to obvious, the brat clearly saw it.

"Your the only true challenge anymore! Oh yes, I kill, I murder strangers, neighbors, your friends and family to see what you can do! And the thing is its always worth it. I'd even kill Papyrus a thousand times just to see you crack! And lets be honest Sans, right when you are Shure you have every piece of information out of me you will destroy me, ill reset and so on and so forth!"

Sans wanted to rip them to shreds, to see there soul break, to see them broken begging for mercy. To have revenge for everything they have done to his friend's, and his family, and to see there blood splatter the....wait.... what the FUCK! What was he doing, this was a child, sure they were murders but still. The child was right, he was broken.

His magic dissipated around the demon as he looked at his hands, and all he saw was the humans blood on his hands. All he saw was him and the child at the hall. His magic gripping the child's dying body. It was at this time when he realized. Sans, as it always was was still, there little doll...no matter what he did, he could never be able to stop them.

 "So now you see Sans, no matter what you do you will always be my favorite toy, so if you will excuse me, would you like to die now, or at the judgement hall! I know you were always were one for rules!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is broken, nothing can stop it.


	2. The Deal With the Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to Chapter 1: My Broken Dolls, I hope everyone enjoys, I just couldn't wait so, two chapters in one day!

Sans was still in his daze when the demon tried to mock him. He just couldn't believe himself , he was willing to do that, murder. Even though this kid definitely deserved it, he didn't even give them time to be judged. It was a reaction like a reflex. A reflex to summon all his magic and lash out, no judgement, no justice. Sans had changed. The resets, the genocide, the deaths, it changed him and it scared him... if he was being honest with himself.

HE scared himself.

He suddenly realized the kid was still there and snapped out of his daze, only to see his magic had slipped and the demon was free, and he was still alive.  

"Welcome back to reality Sans-y-Pansy, ill repeat my offer scene you were off in 'La La Land' talking to yourself, Do you want to die now or in the hall?" Sans thought about it, the kid didn't have as much HP, the fight would be easier if he did it now, god he hated how he thought like that. Before he could answer Chara's knife slashed through his jacket, just missing any of his ribs by a few inches. "well, I guess now works" he chuckled has a group of bones flew towards the demon, who easily dodged the attach.

 

"Ok Sans ROUND 1: START!"

"Wow Sans, even with my lack of HP, you still cant kill me! Mabey you could actually try this time, and make your death worth it for once!" Sans felt his soul start to jump again, filled with his own anger and curiosity over the new circumstance and how he actually stood a chance agents the demon. His mind was racing with the HATRED that caused I'm to flip the last time, he wanted to stop himself, but he knew he would need everything in his arsenal. The fight lasted about five turns until the demon loaded.

 

"Round 2:Start" Chara died getting impaled by bones.

 

"Round 3:START" Chara died by Sans' Gaster Blaster's, only becoming char on the snow. This is when Sans noticed something small, the demons soul would shatter whenever they died. So even if they ever carried on from a genocide ending, and the demon would be dead, they would still be stuck underground. He would be stuck without papyrus

 

 "Round 4:START" Chara died by KARMA, his own poison attach.

 

"Round 5: START" Gaster blasters loomed over the child's dead body, they looked as tired as Sans felt.

 

"ROUND 6: START" The demon was losing patience, it was clear when they died at low health, with all healing items still in there inventory.

 

"ROUND 7: START ASSHOLE" The brat died in there first turn in a combination of KARMA and bones.

 

"ROUND 8:FUCK YOU" Death by Karma.

 

Even though Sans was tired, he couldn't help but laugh at there poor attempt to be intimidating, especially after seeing the demon die over and over again.

 

"Round 9: YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN" Sans made it his goal to only use bones, in a way to replicate his brothers attacks. The kid used up all there items in the first few turns, they died by a blue bone attach.

 Reload, Load, Reload, Load, Reload, Load, Reload, Load, Reload, Load, Reload, Load ,Reload, Load, Reload, Load, Reload,  

After a long while the kid lost count on what "Round" they were on, until they finally gave up. Sans was so close from letting his Façade slip and show how tired he was becoming. If he wasn't about to die, he would question why his magic wouldn't replenish.

 

* * *

After many, many more loads, the kid...stopped?

"Ok Sans, lets just stop this now, before we get lost in our own stupidity." Sans felt his soul screech in fear, this could be another trick. "And no, Sans this isn't a dumb trick." Sans felt himself calm down and he slowed down his breathing and sat down. "And you know what, your right Sans! This has become very stale, so you know what, ill make you a deal!" The confusion in his face must have been oblivious. "Yes Sans no jokes, Ill make you a deal to get your like back."

"ha, i know a trick when i see one brat. how can i trust you at all." Chara chuckled. "Well, I'm to weak to actually kill you, so if we keep on fighting, ill always die. So you will end up, eventually, breaking, going crazy after watching me die so many times. My death will cause you more pain than if I ever killed you. In fact we even have an example of this, remember how you acted after going full rage mode on me a few loads ago!" The kid was right and Sans hated It so much, he didn't want to kill if he didn't need to.

"okay kid, what's your proposition."

"I'll give you your life back! Frisk will have control of there soul, and trust me, after seeing everyone die so many times, they wouldn't risk taking a neutral ending." Sans couldn't help but chuckle. "what's the catch kid, id love to have everything back, but you seem to ALWAYS need to be entertained." The child smiled a soft smile, it kind of reminded him of Frisks smile when they freed everyone from the underground. "I'll give you a Few resets, but after a while, I gain control of Frisk's soul again!" Sans' face dropped to a grimace. "how do I know you wont take over after you get bored, or take Frisk's soul to early." The demon smiled the same smile, and sans knew his façade was failing. "I won't, I want you to be well rested when I take control!" Sans felt his soul drop again, this was still the demon, his murderer.

"okay kid, ill bite, but...is there a way to gain more chances, more resets?"

Chara stayed quiet for a second, but a smile appeared on its face, "Smart Sans, Smart... Yes there is a way for me to never take over Frisk's soul, you half to raise your HP, I'd love to see you reach your full potential!" Sans' face became dark, and soul felt like it was stunned. There was only two ways to gain Hope and LOVE, by intense training and practically breaking your body to make your soul stronger, or... kill.

"Well Sans, Is it a deal?" The demon extended there hand and grinned.

Sans knew there had to be more to this deal, a loop hole, a way for the demon to disregard the deal altogether and ruin there lives, but his brother would be alive... HIS kid would be back. Tori, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, everyone would be alive. He reluctantly took the demons hand.

"Sans, I hope you understand that I cant tell Frisk about our little deal. If I know them, and trust me I know them, they would let you kill them, and let you get more HP for everyone's happy ending!" The kid smiled, and Sans knew it was true. The kid would do anything to make everyone happy. The thing is, could he do it, if Frisk were to let you kill them, could you even do it?

As they shook hands, Chara reached for there knife. Sans tensed and was ready to attach when Chara stabbed themselves in the soul. "I'll see you later, Sans!"

 

**T H E  W O R L D  R E S E T**

* * *

 

 The kid, HIS kid, did everything right. After only using two resets (somehow on a Temmie, and Mettaton), it also helped that whenever they were about to die, they could load before they died. Turns out, they remember almost everything they did when they were possessed by the demon. Everything accept the deal, and there last few loads before the demon gave up control. So they had no problem doing another pacifist run.

 

  His favorite moment of the whole run was when he first saw Frisk after the deal was made. The kid had the biggest smile Sans has ever seen! They lunged over the branch, and slid to a stop in front of the bridge. They somehow smiled wider when they heard the branch break.

"H U M A N," Sans was in his deep voice, and it made the kid giggle, Sans was so close to just hugging the kid. "D O N ' T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E A T  A  O L D  P-"

Before he could even finish, the kid went out of script tackled/hugged Sans, they both hugged and burst into a pile of laughing and hugging. That was up until the kids laughter turned into a mix of crying and laughing.

 

After a while he heard something that broke there heart. "S-Sans? Y-y your not m-mad at me are you, I-I understand if you are..but...im so sorry Sans I-" Sans stopped that kid before anything got worse, he couldn't believe the kid thought it was all there fault. "kid you better listen, because i don't want to say this sappy, mushy stuff more then i half to ok," He looked down and saw the kid with fat tears rolling down there face, clearly not expecting Sans to forgive them, which made him feel awful.

"i don't care what that demon did, that's them, not you ok? ...if you ever feel like they are taking control tell someone (at this Sans pointed down to himself, hoping the would understand what he meant), remember that you have a bright future of family and friends ahead of you this reset, we all love you so much more than we could ever express. you are OUR frisk, and nothing could ever change that, even that demon." Sans felt his own tears stream down his face as he hugged frisk until he started to feel his bones shake thanks to Snowdin's cold weather.

"whelp, lets get going. we don't want the weather to  _chill_ you to the _bone_." Frisk laughed at the joke, and Sans carried Frisk on his shoulders, and planed to enjoy every second . Their journey went perfectly on script, they even allowed Flowey steeling the souls. The only times they went out of script is when they were alone like at Grilbys or MTT Resort. It was there that they talked about Chara, Sans also talked about the resets. His fights with the kid and how they hoped Frisk would take control. After a few bottles of ketchup, a few tears, and many sides of fries, it was like the genocide routes never happen. This time, they both knew they would make it to the surface.

Asgore was spared, Flowey was befriended, the barrier was broken, and everyone had there souls back.

The surface was as beautiful as he remembered, he honestly couldn't believe he had ever taken it for granted. When Sans heard Frisk promise there would be no more resets, he burst into tears. He couldn't help himself, after the threat of Chara's deal looming over his head, he felt free, he felt HAPPY, ALIVE, HOPEFULL, he was so happy he didn't notice he was crushing the poor child into a hug until he felt there tiers streaming down there face into his jacket.

* * *

There life was a bit hectic at first, but things only got better.

The kid ended up staying with Toriel and Asgore, Frisk and Asgore work on Monster-Human Political Affairs, and Toriel opened up a small school. Alphys still worked as a researcher in soul science, even helping humans understand souls. Undyne worked part time as a police woman, but would bodyguard Asgore whenever she had a chance. Mettaton turned into a star overnight, he would often be on tour, so you never saw him often. They all shared a small apartment because of how they were never home. Sans and Papyrus shared a house that looked ,somehow, like there house in Snowdin. Sans worked some small jobs, a hotdog vender, a janitor at the school, and a part-time librarian. They all allowed there own hours. Papyrus...well, he was Frisks personal bodyguard whenever they left NEW NEW TOWN, but he didn't have any other jobs. Papyrus did try, but it didn't help that he was pretty big for a monster, and most humans weren't comfortable with monsters yet, so it was hard for him to adjust.

Sans was still worried about the fact that he could EARN more resets. He couldn't imagine himself killing a soul. Plus, it would be risky to push his body hard enough to earn more HP, that's what Papyrus did, but he had a higher base health. He worried because he knew Frisk's death was inevitable, they were the ambassador, and in the few months they knew they would have plenty of enemies. Plus they could still die of natural causes, like age, heart failure, cancer... sans could list hundreds of reasons the kid could die and rip away there happy ending.

One night, months after they were free, everyone decided to have a barbeque by the base of Mount Ebott. Papy cooked andSans served hotdogs, Mettaton was able to be there, and he played with Frisk most of the time. Tori and Asgore snuggled and watched Frisk play. Sans was glad for Tori, her and Asgore was able to make up and it was like they were never separated. Undyne would join in and play with Frisk and Alphys talked to Metta about his repairs. It wasn't long until they were snuggling. After the burnt burgers, and hotdogs, they lied out under the stares and everyone was quiet and happy.

Sans slowly adjusted so he could see everyone. Frisk was snuggling Papyrus as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Tori was snuggling in Asgore's arms, smiling in her sleep. Alphys was curled up in Undyne's arms. They both were sleeping. Mettaton was sleeping under a fluffy blanket, with a Mettaton pattern sleeping mask. Sans looked back at the sky. Sans was free for now, his past was his past. Even before the resets, with his old life and the Scientist, it was all behind him. For now, he was his own puppet master.

 

He felt happy. Not Empty, not Alone, not Hopeless,

 

HAPPY, Sans couldn't help but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Lone Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Papyrus' eyes the surface was amazing! A new start, new friends, a new life!
> 
>  
> 
> WAS amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to see how everyone likes this arc!

In Papyrus' eyes the surface was as amazing as he could have hoped it to be could be. The mornings were amazing, and the gems were nothing compared to the real stars. The world was so open, no ceilings, no boundaries in sight. Nothing to hold him back. After seeing the surface Papyrus couldn't imagine what he would do if he ever lived underground again.

The surface did have it's problems.

There were many humans that ether hated the fact that a child was an ambassador, a major political leader for a whole race. Or they hated monsters in general.

A few weeks after leaving the surface, most of the news was about humans hurting monsters, humans with the soul purpose of eradication of a race.

Papyrus often helped Undyne protect the king and Frisk at that point. Things did calm down eventually, and after four months of monsters being on the surface, the humans and monsters developed a bill. It granted monsters the same basic rights that human's had on the surface in the United States, monsters took it with stride. In no time monsters worked with humans in almost perfect harmony, there were a few hate groups, but they slowly lost activity after the bill was passed.

Papyrus' family all lived happily, and Papyrus was happy to see them live there lives. To see them work alongside humans. The funny thing is, monsters didn't need to work a day in there lives!

The monsters old currency was worth much more on the surface, so even the poorest monsters could live the rest of there lives with the money they saved from the underground. Everyone figured it would help humans get use to monsters, what better way to get use to them, then to see them in there everyday lives. Even Sans' had a fair share of odd jobs, a hot dog vendor, janitor at the Queen's school, and part time librarian.

Papyrus on the other hand, was a different story. Papyrus tried applying to be a cop, janitor, security guard, casher ,chef, clerk, but he never got a call back after the initial interview.

His brother, being the amazing brother he was, always tried to comfort him.

"it's not your fault bro, they just are not use to monsters yet! trust me bro, you will get a job in no time!" 

Slowly, that excuse didn't work as the months passed, but Sans found a way.

 "then they don't know what there missing, a monster with your potential deserves that job!" Some how, Sans followed every comforting sentence with a pun, but Papyrus knew why he never got hired. Papyrus never amounted to anything in the underground. His training never led to a job, his work protecting Frisk never earned him money.

* * *

 

The reason Papyrus felt guilty is, he didn't realize it until they were free. Sans did everything for him, Sans paid rent, paid for food, he held multiple odd jobs when Papyrus played pretend. Lost in his own world of popularity and prestige when Sans was forced to be the adult, to live in the real world. When Papyrus was "training" with Undyne, Sans was working multiple jobs, Papyrus never worked. Through out his whole adult life he was still treated as a child, he never amounted to anything.

Papyrus wasn't smart, like his brother or Alphys, so he could never work in science, even though he used to love the subject. He wasn't even that strong compared to most monsters underground, so defending wasn't viable. He couldn't sing or entertain, he couldn't cook or teach, he could never lead. Papyrus didn't know what to do anymore.

As he thought more about it, Sans was acting weird ever sense they moved to the surface.

 Sans would spend every moment he could with Papyrus. Sans would never stay home and do nothing, always out, Grilbys, stargazing, babysitting Frisk, heck he even went back to Snowdin a few times. Every time he would never tell Papyrus. Sans' was also being more overprotective of his brother, making sure he knew where he was, as if he would be in danger. The best way he could describe it was Sans being a helicopter parent. At first he thought Sans' active behavior was odd, but he figured scene because they just moved to the surface, but, after over seven months sans never had a break day. No lazy days, sick days, or days where he would just stay inside. Locked up in his bedroom until Papyrus forced him out. He was also always smiling, not his fake one, his genuine one. In all his time on the surface he never saw sans with a grimace, or empty sockets. Papyrus was so happy for his brother, for everything he had done.

* * *

 

 

 

Papyrus lived his mostly normal life up until then, that's when he starting having weird dreams.

At first they were mild, he was alone underground with his brother after Frisk passed. They were always alone, trying to live there life in a broken underground. As time passed they weren't dreams, they were nightmares. Sans alone, broken screaming his own name. Undyne melting, only to be watched by Alphys. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hot Land, the whole underground empty, with monsters' dust filling the air. 

It became routine for Papyrus to wake up with tears down his face, every object in his room covered in a orange glow, and head throbbing, he always hid any evidence of his sleeping problems. This worried him, the only other time he had bad nightmares was after Sans quit working at the lab. After a few weeks of his nightmares, he found himself always feeling tired, never getting much sleep, Only getting upwards of four hours of sleep. He tried his best to hide it, but he knew one day he would break. The thing that worried Papyrus was, that he knew it would happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I plan on including some Multiverse characters in the next chapter (Under swap ,Under fell, etc.)  
> If there is any AU you like, please suggest! Thank you all for reading


	4. A Burnt Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a bad time.  
> All credit for AU's/ Refrences will be given in the chapter notes!

When Papyrus gathered his senses, he wasn't in his room. He wasn't on the surface, with his family. He wasn't in Snowdin, Hotland or Waterfall. Papyrus had never seen this place in his life.

He was in a long hallway, surrounded by brightness, but instead of extra hallway going every way, there was only shadow.

The large windows seemed to glow in the lights, as the shadows on ether end seemed to suck any light that came through out the hall as he turned he noticed a small figure in the hall. A shadow, they didn't have a form, just a smile. The figure stopped mere feet in front of Papyrus. Then he heard the echo of his brother voice, followed by his brother appearing into the light, wearing his scarf around his neck.

He was surrounded by dozens floating skull, Papyrus didn't even know what they were. His brothers sockets had rings under it, his forehead was covered in cyan sweat. His bones shock, and looked like they would crumble, his smile looked plastered to his face. Yet his eye said a different story. They were filled with a burning navy blue. Burning with hatred, and fear. It didn't feel real. As the blasters faded around him, he could see his brother fumble, trying to form words.

S-Sans?" Why was Sans wearing his scarf, Papyrus started to feel a burning in his chest, and in his skull.

"listen kid, I think the most DETERMINED thing you can do now is completely give up," his brother started to look drowsy. Papyrus ran up to his brother, trying to pull him into a hug. His hands went right through his brothers body, he couldn't do anything.

"ok, I'm gonna stand here and wait for you to give up. even if it means I half to stand here forever so, just know that it will never be your turn to go." Sans' sockets started to drop, as the smiling figure moved closer to Sans with a knife appearing out of the shadowy figure. Sans' fell asleep. Papyrus watched in horror as his brother fell asleep, he tried to move him, to wake him up, to do anything.

Suddenly, the knife lunged forward aiming for Sans' chest. As Sans snapped out of it and dogged, Papyrus felt his soul fill with hope. "ha, did you really think tha-" Papyrus watched in horror as a slash appeared across his brothers chest. The shadow's started to envelope Sans' body as Papyrus felt a pain flood to his head.

"Papyrus...do you want anything"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"papyrus?"

 

 

"Papy?"

 

 

"PAPYRUS! Please, can you hear me, please pappy!" Papyrus jerked up out of bed at Sans shouting.

His head was pounding and felt his soul beat so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if a simple touch broke it. "papy...papy...can you hear me, I-" Sans reached out to his brother, with tears in his eyes, trying to comfort him. As Papyrus looked over he was horrified to not see HIS brother. He saw **_A_ ** Sans with navy and...red magic, looking ready to rip him to pieces. Papyrus was being held down by his soul, so hard that he couldn't speak.

"shh pap...it-it'll be over soon. I-I need to do this... the human... I need more LV... To stop them, they will kill you... they will kill everyone... and...so... I will uh...Stop that, besides, it'll be better to be killed by me...Instead... Right?" Papyrus was horrified, he couldn't imagine Sans hurting him. As he was about to object, dozens bones shot out of his chest, narrowing missing his soul, but still causing damage. As Papyrus' looked up he saw the Sans looked menacing, murderous, as he felt himself turn to dust.

"Papy, PLEASE, can you hear me, Papy, Do You Need Anything" His murderous smile grew, and Papyrus felt his soul drop.

Papyrus used all his magic to move the monster away from his body, his magic overpowering the creature, as a felling of power surged through his bones, aiding the attach. His powers felt like they were about to form a powerful attach. Papyrus flinched back after what he just did, and moved away from the Sans, only to hit his headboard. It snapped him out of it, the world faded from that snowdin, into his bedroom on the surface.

When he looked up, he didn't see the monster, he saw Sans.  _HIS SANS_. Held down, in a corner of his wall in his dirty laundry pile. Covered in orange magic, staring up at papyrus with a look of fear, and hopelessness, he had scared his brother. It reminded Papyrus of the sans with the shadow, empty and hollow.

Sans was panicked, but still kept his clam voice. "papy... its ok... you just had a nightmare." That word, nightmare, it didn't feel right for the situation he just saw. It felt real, like every movement was the one that was planned. Like it was just a show, everything was planned out. It was then he realized what he did, his magic immediately letting up his grasp as he quickly stumbled to the side of his bed, trying to get over to help his brother. As a shot of paid shot through his head. He quickly collapsed onto his bed.

"papy please, I'm ok, I didn't lose any HP, just stay there!" Sans slowly crawled over to the bed and sat next to the lanky skeleton, who was grasping his head in pain, as he slowly let reality sink in. Sans sat by his brother, quickly grasping one of his brothers hands in comfort. "it's ok pap...its just a dream... its not real." Papyrus' head was clearing as he noticed his brother was trying his best to calm him down. The color in his room slowly faded from the orange tint.

"S-Sans, are you...ok, I can't believe I, I..." Papyrus lifted himself from his bed and hugged Sans, his bones rattling. "its ok, it was just a night terror, you only used your soul attach, don't worry about me. Papy are you ok."

Night terror, yeah, that sounded about right. He relaxed after hearing that he didn't hurt Sans. He leaned over by the corner of his bed, immediately forgetting Sans' question, trying to see the time. [10:49]...yep it was going to be a very long night.

Papyrus adjusted so that he was sleeping by the wall, so Sans had room on the bed. As soon as he scooched over, he felt the other side of the bed dip, as his brother lied down next to him. It was about an hour until ether of them spoke.

"Sans... have you ever had a dream, that felt real, like it happened, like it was planned." even though Sans couldn't see it, he felt the other side of the bed stiffen. "Sans, it felt so real, like it should have-Sans?" Sans' magic eye flared a soft cyan magic , with his other socket empty, with a look of concern on his face. Papyrus, seeing the magic was reminded of _the_ Sans, flinched and hoped his brother didn't notice. "Sans? are you...alright?" Sans quickly snapped out of... whatever he was doing. Sans' face went dark as he spoke.

"Papyrus," his voice was harsh and stern... "you know that WHATEVER problems you have, you can talk to me about it, right?" His eye was glowing a deep cyan, causing Papyrus to flinch, he knew this time that brother saw it. "OF _COURSE_ sans, lets just calm down for a second ok?" Sans suddenly realized his eye was glowing, and immediately felt guilty. Especially after the night terroir, which judging by the way Papyrus was acting clearly including him. His eye faded into the familiar white glow of his pupils.

"sorry paps, its just... you haven't had a night terror in years, I was scarred that you would..." Sans was right, the last time he had a nightmare this bad was when Sans quit working at the lab, for whatever reason. His dreams always had something or _someone_  following him. It had caused him to have panic attacks and night terrors, lashing out, using all his magic. It caused burns and burses in his bones, that had healed over time. Eventually he forgot what had caused them in the first place.   

After that point they quit talking and just lied there. Simmering in the silence. There was no words needed. That was when Papyrus knew he messed up... he didn't even apologies for attacking him, and it clearly put his brother in a panic. He should have done SOMETHING, not just sit there in brink of a panic attack.

So Papyrus sat there thinking of a way to undo what had just happened.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After a good few hours passed, Sans was passed out on the old racecar bed, besides an awake Papyrus.

His mind was still racing with what just happened, he saw **SANS**. Not his Sans, but still, it was a version of his brother. A version of his brother with the motivation of murder. That Sans used a ton of magic and hadn't hurt himself, could his Sans' be that powerful Or maybe that Sans did gain more LV before attacking him... in the end he decided that he needed a walk.

He slowly got out of his sleep were dressed into an old gray sweatshirt, cargo shorts, and his orange tennis shoes. It felt oddly comfortable, like always being hugged, covered in warmth. He walked up to his dresser and looked into the mirror, he didn't look half bad in the outfit.

If sweatshirts weren't Sans' thing, he would rock a sweatshirt. His mind slowly slipped and he started to think about everything that had just happened.

Papyrus had a night terror (about his Sans attacking him) so bad that he must have woken up Sans. Sans must have seen him, panicking and shaking, sockets overflowing with a bright orange magic and tried to wake him up. Obliviously terrified that Papyrus would start hurting himself. Papyrus was so scarred that when he woke up he attacked his brother, probably giving Sans a heart attack. He started to think of his brothers face when he was held dow-, NOPE, not now, he wasn't going to worry about this, not right now.

He slipped out of the room, and practically slid down the stairs. There new house somehow had the EXACT same layout as there house. With the addition big bathroom, and a huge kitchen with huge counters. Perfect for training with Undyne, heck, sometimes even Mettaton stopped by during his training. He ran into the kitchen and wrote a small note to his brother in case he woke up. Papyrus didn't want Sans to worry about him more then he was. As he wrote he realized he was talking to himself as he wrote the note.

**_'DEAR SANS,_ ** I'm so sorry

 

**_"I'm heading out to grab a few things from the shop,"_ **

I'm going out to distract myself and try not go crazy with guilt for what I've done, and I don't want to panic over the thought of you waking up only to start questioning me, and comfort me. Telling me how great I am. I don't think I can take it.

**_"and to get a good head start to the morning! Unlike some lazybones,_ **

I don't know why I call you that, if anyone is lazy here its me

**_I need to get ready for the day!_ **

and not panic over what I could have done if I hadn't snapped out of it.

**_Your Younger Brother,_ **

That should have been there for you.

**_The Great Papyrus'_ **

~~The Idiot Papyrus~~

**_{3:59}_ **

He set the note down on a container filled with leftovers from the previous night, and placed it on the table. After grabbing his I-Pod and head phones,he fed Sans' pet rock, he slipped out the door. The surface was beautiful at this time. He turned his I-Pod to a slow, classical song (Canon in D, Composer Pachelbel).The stars were shining at full force. As Papyrus jogged he remembered something.

The stars were surrounded by nothing but darkness in the universe, besides other stars, meteors, planets and galaxies. Each a part of a bigger galaxy's and universes . Creating a big and amazing universe. All the stars, burning up, dying and living, over and over again. Being recreated by there original stars. Each would burn until there was nothing left to burn, colliding with other stars, creating new ones from the fragments. There was even a chance something could live in space, on a piece of debris. What really scared him was that he didn't know why, how, or who taught him that, why he even remembered that. From what he just learned from the nightmare, he didn't want to find out anything else about his past that he couldn't already remember.

 Before he could realize where he was, he was confronted with an almost empty street. Papyrus then walked the almost empty sidewalk. Only habited by the occasional drunk human and passed out monsters.

He walked past a few shops that he recognized, of course being closed for the night.

Snowdin's shop owner opened up her own shop, selling items from the underground, and cinnamon-bunnies. Grillby opened another restaurant, which Sans spent a lot of time at. Mettaton opened and started his own chain of restaurants like he did in Hotland. Muffet also opened her own bakery, with the help of her spiders. All the shop owners basically lived there lives like they did underground. Papyrus ran until he saw the familiar shop. It was a small multi-purpose store, the only one that sold clothing that fit Papyrus and his brother. As he slipped inside he was greeted by a few drowsy looking employees, all waiting until they were off there shift. If the door didn't ring they wouldn't have noticed him.

"Hello Sir, we would just like to give you a heads up, the store will be closing in an hour." A small lady behind the counter said, giving the skeleton a soft, tired smile. Recognizing him from the many times he would come to the store early in the morning. "If there is anything you need help with, please let us know!" Papyrus smiled back to her. "Thanks, I will!"

As grabbed a cart, and walked over to the home section, grabbing a few new sheets remembering the magic stained one's back home.

He ran to the food section and grabbed some of Sans' favorite foods, so there were many bottles of ketchup in his cart, with some pasta thrown in for if papyrus didn't have any extra at home. He went through the store picking up things they needed at the house.

Some paper towels, a new pot for his pasta, one of Mettaton's new movies, a science fiction book for Sans about space and time travel, and a book of crosswords for himself. He found that if he used them like he was meant to, they were rather challenging. He also found a book about stars, figuring out that maybe there was more that he could remember. A few new towels for if they went to the beach again, and a cake for if the upcoming conversation went like how he knew it would.

Papyrus then walked over to the clothing isle. Grabbing a few undershirts for Sans', and a few shirts for himself. Some with the words "Get Dunked On" with some kind of ball on it, "Swag", and the letters "21" on it, he didn't know what they ment, but liked the style of them. They must be popular phrases created by humans. As he walked over to the checkout, something caught his eye from the winter apparel isle.

An orange sweatshirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale- Toby Fox, creator of the Undertale characters. I only created this story
> 
> AU References for this chapter:  
> ________________________________  
> Nightmare Sans- Dustale, Sans gains LV to beat Chara  
> Orange Sweatshirt- Underswap, Personalities swapped around
> 
> Minor References (some that you may not have guessed  
> _________________  
> Outertale-SPACE!


	5. The Pot of Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds out about his brother....
> 
>  
> 
> What do you mean the title is a pun on the last few chapters, and the multiverse theory? I'm So sorry this came out later than expected. I was being stupid and deleted the chapter right before I poasted it, so the whole chapter I had written was gone! 
> 
> (I'm trying a new thing, if you see text like '.' its a characters thoughts, I hope it makes reading this easier!)

_[4:18]_

 

 

 

The sweatshirt seemed to grab his attention and keep it in its grasp. No matter what he did he couldn't grasp his attention away from it. The color reminded him of his magic.'The same magic that had spared Frisk, fought agents Undyne, gained him great friends. The same that had protected frisk, became friends with everyone, and that would have killed his brother. He couldn't help himself as his thoughts wandered, his brothers empty sockets staring at him.

 

NO! Not now. Papyrus took the sweatshirt off the clearance rack and placed it into his cart, quickly taking off his own jacket to try it on. He slipped it over his head, only to feel his soul shutter, and a spark of pain go through his bones. It felt like he was a jar, containing to much water, he was ready to burst.

 

"Sir? The shop closes in ten minutes, do you need any help?" Papyrus held back a sob and smiled at the cashier. "Yep, I've got Everything! I'll be over there in a second." What was going on with him.

 

He quickly gathered his groceries and pulled up to the cashier fumbling with his wallet to get his money. The cashier check all his items in record time. He fumbled with his change as he handled his money.

"Do you need a ride home? It's early, and there are people out there that will...Not be kind to monsters..." Papyrus was surprised by her kindness, but he knew he needed a moment to himself. Plus she was right, there were many stories of monsters getting kidnaped and sold back to there families _broken._

 

"No Thanks, I Actually Was Planning to go out for a jog this morning." Papyrus was starting to get good at bending the truth.

 

"Ok, have a nice day sir." Papyrus grabbed his bags, after thanking the nice lady. After rushing out the door, he couldn't help himself when he sprinted down the empty sidewalks, running by the empty shops. He stopped in front of Muffet's shop, taking brief and shallow breaths from the sprinting. When he felt he was safe he stopped, turning on his I-Pod to random.

 

Papyrus slowly slipped into an nearby ally, finding a quiet spot where he could relax. Where he could let his thoughts gather, as his I-Pod load.

 

A guitar slowly strummed a tune, and a low voice erupted into a soft melody.

 

Papyrus couldn't help himself from laughing, he loved this song, Frisk had showed him it one day when he was babysitting when Tori had to much to correct. They were watching a television show called "Muppets" and there was an old scientist with a potion of youth. He could always remember that part, not one other part from the whole show stuck out in his mind. The song always reminded him of his brother. He couldn't help himself and started hum along.

_(for all those that have never heard the song, its called "Time in a Bottle" it's by Jim Croce, its an oldie but a goodie!)_

_"If I Could Save Time In A Bottle,_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_Till Eternity Passes away_

_Just to spend them with you._

 

 

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_Id save every day like a treasure,_

_and again i' d_ _spend them with you!"_

 

 

He felt himself calm down, as he picked up the rest of the bags. His brother needed him. He slowly walked down the road, as the thought of...everything... the thoughts started to fuel them. He started to speed up his pase, now almost sprinting down the empty roads. Laughing at how he could just let himself go. No one would be there to watch, to mock, to laugh, to judge, he could be himself. He started to sing, not loud, but still, he felt so free, like all his problems were lifted off his shoulders.

 

_"But there never seems, to be enough time_

_To do the things we want to do_

_Once you find them_

_I've looked around, enough to know_

_That your the one I want to go_

_Through time with."_

 

Papyrus was starting to slow down.

'Would Sans be mad at him?'

 

_"But there never seems to be enough time_

_to do the things you want to do_

_Once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_that your the one I want to go_

_Through time with."_

The song slowly looped in his head as he drifted.'..No... But would he be disappointed in him, I mean he did just try to run away from his problems.

Would be disappointed that his brother would even do this...what were his problems.

His family was on the surface! Everyone lived happily, they all lived there lives with the people they love and cared for. The humans didn't... hurt them, they allowed them to live on the surface .What was his problem? His brother was happy and safe, right? Sure Papyrus didn't do anything,  but they never needed anything. They had enough money to get whatever he wanted, food, water, supplies.'

 

Before he could continue that thought he turned up to his block. The sun was slowly rising, creating a beautiful orange in the sky. The stars had faded, making the fluffy clouds visible in the sky. It looked beautiful.His house lights were all off, except his kitchen light's. Seriously Sans, the only time you want to get up, is when I need you to sleep?

 

He slowed down his pase, and reached his house. Yet, he had an idea, before he reached the doorknob, he turned around the house to face the kitchen window. After setting everything down, he looked through the window. When he looked inside, he found Sans nursing a cup of coffee, with dark circles under his sockets. He was slumped and leaning agents the table, looming over a notebook. Filled with...attack patterns?'

 

He remembered learning to write like that when he was with Undyne training for battle, before they switched to cooking lessons. The small notebook was covered in blue lines, representing magic. There was also red notes, which usually meant the enemies attach. There were also purple lines? Why purple?

 

'What's he doing? Why was he up...And why was he writing like that, Undyne was the only monster he knew who trained like that. But why, why would he need to know how to attach. Whenever they spared, Sans had powerful magic, if he was trying,Papyrus wouldn't doubt that he would beat him. Did his brother need-'

 

Before he could answer his own question.

 

 

_HONKKKKKK_

 

 

 

Sans jumped at the sound and hid his notebook inside his joke book. His eye glowing a bright blue as magic surrounded the door. Papyrus slipped around the house to the door, hand on the door knob.When it was forced out of his hand as Sans opened the door. "Sans? Why are you up?" Sans stared at him surprised, and worried at the same time. "You should be in bed! Lazybones like you-u need slee-ep."

"pap, are you ok?" Papyrus tried his best not to break. "Yeah, I just went out t-to grab gro-oceries! I'm ok!"

 

Papyrus started to cry, Sans quickly teleported to his brothers side."shhh, pap, its ok, your safe." Papyrus couldn't help but break down. Every thought he was trying his best, he couldn't help himself.

 

"papy? what's wrong, your ok, your here! with me and the surface-"Papyrus started to weap.

 

"I'm so sorry, I have never been there for you. First with the jobs, and now...now I almost attacked you! I...I just want you to be happy."

Sans hugged his baby brother tight in his arms. Never wanting to let go.

In all of the resets he never had a chance to talk to his brother about new things. He already knew everything, every interaction reply. Ever scene the resets stopped, he was always nervous about the unknown, but this, this was to new. "pap, you never needed to get a job!" Papyrus started to sob.

"What about in Snowdin... I-I did nothing, ever scene you left the lab, I've Never worked!" Sans stiffened after the mention of the lab. Sometimes he would forget, about everything, but at least Papyrus wouldn't let him forget.

Why was he thinking about this? "pap, its ok! that's all behind us. Frisk freed us, we can't change what has already happened. we can only make this the best future we can have." Sans was now sobbing along with his brother. "i wasn't hurt papy, sure, it rattled me to my _bones_ , but nothing else. when you feel better about... all this... we can talk about it ok?" Papyrus nodded. "papy, _you_ make me so happy, I don't need money. you are the reason why I do all this...pap...I don't regret a day  of it. you are my brother! I will be happy, when your happy. do you...get what I'm saying papy?"

"is there, anything else you want to talk about?

Yes. Papyrus wanted to unravel. To let his every thought he had spoken. The golden hallway, where was it? The shadow and how they had hurt Sans. The nightmare Sans wanting to kill. The thoughts he was having about himself. The fact that this all felt wrong, and he didn't feel happy. He felt Hopeless, alone. He had his family but he didn't feel safe. Like this was all an act.

"I-I'm better..." Sans also was so close from unraveling. He wanted to tell his brother about Chara, the deal, the resets, but he didn't know what the brat could control yet. He also wanted to help his brother but how?

 

It was so long scene he had to do this. To his brother, it was only a few months, but it felt like years scenehe had to confort his brother. "i saw that you grabbed cake, why don't you go clean up, and we can eat, ok!" Papyrus slowly got up, grabbing his new sweatshirt and headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the bathtub to the hottest setting, slipping back and relaxed into the water, letting it cover his bones. He heard his brother in the kitchen, putting away all the items from the store.

What was he going to do. He still didn't know why he had the nightmares, and why was his brother writing attach patterns? He slowly sank into the tub, Papyrus needed to lay back, to relax.  The living room was slowly enveloped in the familiar melody of Mettaton's theme. His brother probably turned on the new movie. His brother was to good for him.

He slowly turned down the water, and got out of the tub. Slipping on the old clothing and his new sweatshirt. This time he didn't feel any pain? Weird? He checked the mirror, hoping to find something wrong. But as he looked, he only saw a skeleton in an orange jacket. He only saw himself.

Papyrus let his hands slip into the front pockets. And Papyrus giggled at his look, he looked like his brother!  Papyrus let his face fall into a grin, much like Sans'.

Papyrus saw his reflection shift, into a lazier grin and a cigar appeared into his mouth. Smoke blew out of his mouth after every breath.

"What the?" The reflection slowly shifted, the grin became even lazier, and his jacket was covered in dirt and grime.

 

_" **stay still, don't tell sans"**_

 

His reflection...talked? What th-

 

The reflections' eyes glowing a bright pure white.

 

Papyrus tried to run as he felt the world shifted and changed around him as he lost consciousness, the world was slipping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Papyrus opened his sockets, all he saw was white. There was nothing but himself... and himself?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, trust me!


	6. ...An Empty Scilence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter! This was originally one chapter, but it was over seven thousand words! As always leave suggestions in the comments!

 

 

 

There was nothing, wherever they were.

 

 

No color, yet only color.

 

There was no light...

 

but, there wasn't any shadows ether.

 

There was nothing, yet something.

 

This place was void of anything.

 

There was only himself, and himself?

 

 

His double smiled at Papyrus, cigar in his mouth, and slowly slumped and sat onto the 'ground'.His hands drifting into the front pocket. Just like he did earlier, All Papyrus could do is stare. He was him, but not him?

 

"you know, its rude to stare, it tends to rattle-"

 

Papyrus jumped back, surprised at his lazy voice. Summoning multiple large bones in his gloves, surprised by his pun, letting his magic act as an adrenalin flowing through his bones.

 

Whenever he saw his brother, well not his brother...versions?... It was never good. How could this be any better.

 

"hey hey hey! no need to _crack_! I wouldn't lay a _phalange_ on you!" Hi giggled and a lazy grin slip onto his face.

 

PUNS?

 

"look...I know this must be pretty god dam confusing for you, but... I'm only here to help you. I'm here to answer what ever your thinking, no matter what. after all I may be one of the only people who can!"

 

Papyrus let himself slip. His magic dissipated into the nothingness? The empty ness? Wherever he was. He slowly slid down onto the 'floor' sitting across from his double.

"WhO  ARe  yOu? YoU aRe Me But nOT ME."

 

His voice distorted, sounding like a glitches laughing. Papyrus only stood in shock. "don't worry buddy, the Anti Void will do that to you. but the more you... come here... the better it gets..."

 

The other took a long drag of his cigar, seeming amused.

 

"but, to answer your question i guess we can start there...you are right I am you. my name is Papyrus, I have an older brother named Sans. my father..." he drew in a hesitant breath" was also your father. But, as you can see I'm not _exactly_ you."

 

He gestured at himself, his double smiled at Papyrus, positing himself so he was leaning up agents a 'wall', staring at the nothingness.

 

"but there is a huge difference between us, you are the 'special' one papyrus...have you ever made a big choice in your life, something that would change it completely if ether option was chosen?"

Papyrus thought about it, but kept on drawing up blanks. He DIDNT make that many decisions... his life _DID_ feel planned... all by his brother.

 

"I-I DOn'T ThiNk sO?"

 

The other took a long drag, letting his eyes droop, deep in thought.

 

"well i guess there is a way i could explain it without you getting to confused, anyways, whenever you make a choice, there are at least two outcomes....for example... what if I went to the store, I only grabbed honey. but along the way I thought of grabbing mustard, but thought that it was useless and that I didn't need it."

 

"well, in another world, I did grab both. that was a splitting point, another world, where I grabbed the mustard and honey. There are now two universes."

Papyrus could only stair. It made perfect sense, somehow.

"after seeing your universe, I guess the splitting point was... when I was chosen by Gas-... I mean,'in the lab.' That and a few other things."

 

He rubbed his neck nervously.

 

"the reason why your special is your the original. the one everyone 'evolved' from. Every thing that you have ever done, created worlds like mine."

 

Papyrus was baffled. How could HE do that. He would find it hard to believe it, if he didn't have physical proof.

 

"your sans, who is also the original, also studied this phenomena, it is a small part of a scientific field called 'Quantum Mechanics'."

 

So, that's what he was always studying.

 

"BuT... WhY? WHY aRe you HeRE?"

The other sighed deeply.

"your in danger Papyrus. every one you love... is in danger-."

"GaH!"

 

His double ran over to papyrus, slumped over, his eye leaking pure white magic. The drips were slowly...glitching?

 

Dissolving.

 

"... _his_ magic...it's-'s weakening... were running out of time, I'm so sorry papyrus. I'll see you...soon."

 

The double grabbed harshly onto papyrus' soul with his magic, throwing him away from the skeleton, into the emptiness.

 

Papyrus watched in horror as his double teleported into the emptiness.

 

 

TELEPORTED?

 

 

Papyrus was breaking, glitching, evaporating into the nothingness. Papyrus' bone ached, and slowly started to split. He felt his magic drain from his body, as he slowly lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up. He was in his kitchen, but it didn't feel like home.

 

 

_**PAPYRUS FELT ALONE** _

 

 

 

 


	7. Dark Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus walks a lonely road, the only one that he has ever known , he doesn't know where it goes, but its only him and he walks alone. 
> 
> No...I'm not a 'music nerd', what do you mean that was a lame Greed Day reference? I know I suck at writing summaries, I don't know why authors put them here, they end up spoiling the story! SO yes, you will end up with lame pasta puns and song references! That's my promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm serious, this gets...dark (violence, reference to rape, that sort of stuff...) . If you don't want to read this chapter, ill sum it up in the next ones chapter notes!

Papyrus stood in his kitchen stunned, in a black sweatshirt, like his orange one? It reminded him of the one he saw the other Papyrus wear in the... emptiness.  

 

 

 

He stood in front of an old stove, pot of water boiling. A half empty box of spaghetti in his hand.

 

 

 

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED, WHY DID THE...PAPYRUS? COME TO ME..."everyone you love is in danger" WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! AND WHY AM I WEARING...THIS?'

 

 

 

He knew that he wouldn't find answers by overthinking himself... he just... didn't know enough, about anything that would help himself...as usual... 

 

 

 

He slowly watched as he poured the noodles into the boiling water. Watching the noodles slowly absorbing the water becoming limp. He slowly waddled to the fridge, feeling his bones wine in fatigue, and grabbed everything he needed for his sauce.

 

 

 

He slowly started to chop the tomatoes, peppers, and basil, preparing a sauce pan for the ingredients. Letting himself relax, becoming enveloped in his work. Letting the monotonous tasks envelope his worries.  As he sautéed the tomato's with the olive oil, he almost burned himself with the mixture, with knife in hand, when he heard his brother from the living room, screaming?

 

 

 

"PAPYRUS! YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT, IS DINNER READY? FOR SUCH A BRILIANT ENGINER, YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY WAIST OF MAGIC! If YOU WERN'T SUCH A GOOD SLUT I WOULDNT KEEP YOU AROUND! Hahaha"

 

 

 

'Sans...?' His brothers voice was low, and raspy. Like nails on a chalk board, or like a knife on bones... and... 'slut'...Papyrus never even...

 

 

 

"IT BETTER NOT BE BURNT, LIKE ALWAYS, OTHER WISE... YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT. YET YOU HAVE NEVER, _EVER_! IN MY LIFE, GOTTEN IT RIGHT!" Sans started laughing a deep chuckle "SO, GOOD LUCK!" The volume of the TV was turned up, as a weird distorted sound of Mettaton's theme played.  

 

 

 

'Wh-What, why did...'

 

 

 

Papyrus quickly started stirring the pasta, hoping he would do it right. He didn't want to know what Sans could do, the attach patters, the paranoia, the nightmares, all overwhelmed him. Creating an avalanche of fear, enveloping him. Making him feel in danger, like at any second he would get hurt.

 

 

 

He quickly took his hopefully not burned sauce and noodles, and presented them on a small paper plate. Making it look like he always would. He ran over to his fridge, hoping to grab some ketchup for his brother. But only saw...taco leftovers and honey?

 

 

 

'What? Where was the ketchup, the pasta, the leftovers from Grilbys. He wasn't...at home... Where was he... this wasn't his Sans...SANS'

 

 

 

He remembered that THIS Sans could and would hurt him. Papyrus grabbed the honey and ran out of the kitchen, only to feel his soul...crack...just like it did in the emptiness. His magic seeped out of his soul, his bones felt weak, as he collapsed onto the living room floor. Landing directly onto his joints and ulna. He felt his sensitive bones bend at his weight.

 

 

 

Sans ran up to him, smiling a horrid and pointy smile... it wasn't his Sans. This Sans had a giant crack down his socket, and a red bandana wrapped down his neck. He an all black body armor, with yellow highlights, which clashed with his baby blue eyes. All Papyrus could do was cower.

 

 

 

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE MY DINNER WITHOUT FUCKING EVERYTHING UP!"

 

 

 

Papyrus couldn't move in fear, it didn't help that when ever he moved he felt waves of pain course through is fibula and ulna, making every tiny movement cause jolts in pain.

 

 

 

"NOW, THE MAGNIFISENT SANS ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMISES!" A grin slowly melted into a visage of desire, sending jolts of horror through his bones. The Sans grinned, and bent down, griped something behind his back.

 

 

 

A long black rope, with gold spikes lining the length, _a dog leash_. 

 

 

 

_The_ Sans bend down and gripped something on his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

_A dog collar._

 

 

 

'w-why do I have a collar? what is he going to do to me.' He connected the leash to his collar, and started dragging him towards there door, causing Papyrus to be paralyzed in pain. The Sans started pulling him over do the door, rage burning in his sockets, but right as he was about to open the door, Papyrus found the words to speak up.

 

 

"s-sans? wh-What is-"

 

 

Papyrus froze when the Sans dropped the leash and turned to face him, his eye glowing in a dark cyan. As he placed his foot on his back. Slowly pushing down, causing his bones to creak.

 

"MY NAME IS NOT 'SANS' ITS MASTER, YOU USELESS PEICE OF SHIT. AND YOUR MASTER NEEDS A FAVOR! TELEPORT US TO UNDYNES LAB, IMEDITEALY! SHE HAS BEEN NEEDING A NEW SUBJECT." Papyrus' bones started to shake in fear, he couldn't teleport.... could he? "how do I do it, San-"

 

"NEVER CALL ME 'SANS', SANS IS A WIMPIE NAME, I AM YOUR MASTER, AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE ADRESSED AS SUCH. AND HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW HOW YOU DO THAT SHIT!" Papyrus could only ball up and cower by his 'masters' knees.

 

 

'This is not my sans, this is all a dream! i'll wake up soon!'

 

 

'Sans.... HIS brother, not this 'master'! His brother could teleport, his brother loved ketchup, and napping.'

 

His master started to yank his leash in frustration.

 

'They lived in Snowdin, until Frisk brought them to the surface. His house, his kitchen, his life. I love everything. All the rioters, all the hate!'

 

'Undyne lived with Alphys and Mettaton, happy with her job as a police woman. Alphys ~~was~~ is an amazing scientist, helping humans understand monsters. Mettaton ~~was~~ is a star on the surface, making humans more accustomed to monsters. King Asgore and Queen Toriel finally  ~~were~~ are happy, and Frisk loved them as parents. The underground was empty, besides homeless humans. Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, The Core, even the lab. The lab...'

 

The Lab.

 

A flash of light enveloped the two skeletons, and when Papyrus opened his eyes, he was in Hotland...directly IN FRONT OF THE LAB. He slowly started to shake in shock. HotLands' heat didn't fair well with a heavy sweatshirt.

 

 

And the fact that... 

 

 

This lab was... different, it was worn down, and parts of the wall were boarded up with steel.

 

 

"THERE, WAS THAT SO HARD?"

 

'Did I just teleport?' Papyrus let a small laugh escape his 'lungs', before he was cloaked by his master yanking on his leash.

 

"MOVE PET, UNDYNE WILL BE WAITING" Why did Undyne of all people need him? Why did she have a lab?

 

The lab's doors opened, and a tall figure stepped out of the darkness.

 

"Well, well, look who comes crawling back for more! Honestly, honey, If I didn't know better I'd say you loved our 'sessions'."

 

The Undyne stepped out of the lab, dressed in a lab coat, covered in dust. A large grin filled her face, as she adjusted her glasses to look at Papyrus. As if she had needed to memories his position. "I'll be needing your pet for awhile!" Master took his leash and handed it over to the Undyne. "THAT WORKS OUT PERFECTLY UNDYNE, ALPHY'S NEEDED AN EXTRA HOUR OF TRAINING TODAY!" All papyrus could do was shiver in silence at there exchange, they acted like this had always happened. After there exchange, Undyne bent down and said something into where his ears would be."Don't worry, Ill hold you down this time honey!" They both laughed as Papyrus was dragged into the lab. The large metal doors swinging shut behind him.

 

Undyne lifted him to his feel, and pulled him through the dark building. Speeding up her step until she walked up to her secrete elevator (Alphys had showed them the true lab after the barrier was broken, even showing them the DT detractor and explaining why she felt so guilty ). After hitting a few buttons with her fist, she pulled him into the elevator. After a long moment of silence, she spoke up.

 

 

"You aren't Papyrus, are you? Well...our Papyrus..,"

 

Papyrus was honestly stunned, not only because of her realization, but how fast she could tell.

 

 

"you don't need to answer, I know..." The elevator dinged open to the bottom floor, revealing a dark, dust filled room. She yanked Papyrus leash so hard, Papyrus couldn't help but gag. "I was always curious how you would act without that asshole hurting you at every second. But, I also wondered what the other worlds acted like, your Undergrounds, your Mettaton's, your Undyne's!" She led them down a long dark pathway, as Papyrus tried to not choke on his collar. She sped up her pace, until she stopped harshly in front of...

 

...a large hallway, into the room with the DT extractor.

 

As soon as he realized what was going on, he quickly tried his best to get the collar off and run, only to be foiled by harsh tugs by Undyne, causing him to choke and heave.

 

 "I always wondered what a being from another universes magic was like...now... lets begin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cooked Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUNS! So yeah, at the end there will be a poll about what should happen next! I hope everyone enjoyed, and that theses chapters will be more frequent.

Papyrus felt something leave his ribcage, as a small soul appeared his soul.

 

 

The small soul was red, the color of determination. Covered in white cracks.

 

 

The dust filled lab and determination extractor faded into darkness, Undyne’s green magic enveloped this small soul.

 

‘No… no! no no no, please. Not you too, Undyne...’

 

**PAPYRUS**

**___________**

**HP 20/680**

**AT 8**

**DF 2**

**Wants his own brother back, alone and afraid, looks like an easy challenge**

 

“You! You are a parasite, an insect that feed off of others magic. I almost fell for it to! I feel so stupid! Especially after the fact that this is the second time this has happened.”

 

Small dark red spears, and knifes slowly surrounded the skeleton, ready to attack at any second. Making any movement a practical suicide. The attach reminded him of his training with his Undyne. Well, before they started there cooking ‘training’. Before Undyne gave up on him.

 

The scientist grabbed one of the knifes and started to mess with it, twirling it between her red polished claws, causing Papyrus to squeak like a fish, god was that pun, why.

 

“When you get back to your universe, NEVER COME BACK, IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL BECOME PUPPY CHOW.”

Undyne gripped the knife like a life line, staring at the imposter like a target. Papyrus felt his soul shutter, as he became pale.

The scientist took her chance, using her magic to hold the skeleton imposter to the ground. Slowly dragging him into the maw of the Determination Extractor, Tying the immobile imposter to a small tray.

 

“Undyne please! I, I will leave, I’ll leave, I’ll go, please! You don’t need to do…this.” The mad scientist jumped at the sound of his plea, and started laughing.

 

“Now, now, bug! Please don’t struggle, it’ll only make your dust harder to clean up. Then I can have my honey back.’”

 

She hurried over to a screen, tapping a few buttons. Hoping that he wouldn’t be hurt, but he knew that that would not be the case.

“I’m sorry it has to be that way, but I know this isn’t the worst you’ve had, epically with HIS magic… especially after the lab and GaSte…” Slowly all the sound in the room was snuffed, as he felt his bones fill with magic, the jaw above him started to glow a soft red. His bones were filled with adrenalin and determination, as he felt his bones slowly turned to dust. His soul started to beat faster in exceptional pain, as his soul started to swell in a red heat. It felt like a fire spreading over his body. His head and ribs were shaking, and splitting. Sharp sound started to fill his skull. It sounded like a cd scratching his skull.

His magic felt like a fire, ready to be unleashed, as the world started to fade away.

 

A scratching voice, sounding like a rewinding tape.

 

~~ _**“IM SO SORRY PAPYRUS… Please forgive me. When you get back home… DONT TELL SANS!"** _ ~~

 

The world jumped. The world stuttered. The world stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

When papyrus opened his sockets, he was in the Antivoid again, collapsed on the floor.

 

No color, no sound, no shadows, only him with the orange double.

 

The thing that confused him was he could feel the same thriving pain in his skull from when he was in the determination extractor. The world around him seemed to spin, he could hardly notice his double running over to him, panic filling his sockets, trying to comfort the skeleton.

 

“o-original! shit, what happened to your s-skull, are you ok. Im so, s-so sorry. Look…look I ne-eed you to stay with me h-here, if you dust here y-you’ll…” Papyrus couldn’t help but chuckle. The others stutter was adorable.

 

“ok, ok, laughing! ... laughing, Th-that’s good! how many fingers am I holding up!”

 

The skeleton slowly held up one finger, but all the skeleton saw was a fist.

 

“Z…zero?” Papyrus’ voice slowly cracked. “shit, I’-I’m so sorry Papyrus. Why were you…you? Did your sans hurt you!” Papyrus started to cough, stunned. ‘MY SANS! Why would HE do THIS… he wouldn’t do anything bad, would he?’ “No, not my Sans! He was…so…powerful…and violent… and he called me a slu-”

 

The double must have realized what he was talking about, because the double only hugged the weakened skeleton.

 

“shit... I’m sorry, his magic must have messed up...and you went to...God, what happened to your skull?”

 

“My Skull? What’s wrong with it?”

 

He could feel his double started to shake. “y-your skull, it has a crack, but it should mostly heal once you go home. now I know you must have plenty of questions to ask me, especially after what had just happened.”

 

So the two skeletons sat and talked for what felt like hours. Relaying information from others universes. From simple things, like their brothers, there home lives, and their own kids. Papyrus even started opening up, telling the other about their past, well as much as he knew. “The first thing I remember is Sans and I in Snowdin, looking for our magnificent house! When we walked in, Sans loved it, and bought it without looking in the rooms! He looked so eager…and he” Papyrus continued talking for what felt like forever, the double sat patiently and listened to the whole story, not interrupting at all.

 

The world slowly started to jump. Causing both of them to jump as there bodies started to glitch.

 

“well, that’s our que. If we see each other again, you can call me ‘stretch', It's kind of awkward saying 'papyrus' to each other. If anything goes wrong, go to your reflection, with the jacket, that's what happened last time right? I’ll be ‘ _the man in the mirror_.’”

 

Stretch wanted to tell original about everything.

 

The resets, the demon, the way the multiverse was in danger from being hunted down by the same demon and have multiple universes erased. Yet after what original just saw, he didn’t want him to crack under pressure. Heck, that’s what caused him his alcohol abuse.

 

“WAS THAT A PUN?” Papyrus sounded like he was halfway between a fuming anger and chuckle.

 

“wow papyrus, I didn’t think that you would _crack_ under pressure.”

 

“I SWEAR TO ASGORE, you are almost as bad as my brother. I don’t even know how we are the same person.”

 

"you know, I wanted a job cleaning mirrors, it just wasn't something I could _see myself_ doing."

 

"MY GOD"

“ok, ok, I’ll stop... It was good talking to you…me, but were running out of time. when you go home, it’ll be like it was a few minutes before you looked in the mirror…now for you to leave, I half to send your soul ‘home’. That’s why you were sent to what I call ‘SwapFell’, the Antivoid isn’t always the most stable. When you get home... talk to the kid about your nightmares...but, please don't tell sans."

 

"Sounds GOOD! Good by Stretch!"

 

Papyrus felt his soul lift out of his chest, as stretch’s magic surrounded his body. Warmth spread through his body, healing his weakened bones.

 

“goodbye original.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! 
> 
> SO now it comes to the poll... reply what you want to happen below! Ill take a few days of then tally the results! The top two will be featured next chapter!  
> ______________________________________________
> 
> a.) Undertale shenanigans, adorable brother moments! Frisk has a few questions about her friend... Papyrus and frisk have a talk...
> 
> b.) Another universe! I honestly don't know how I would write this... maybe someone is in danger, or PTSD from the nightmares and swapfell? 
> 
> c.) Who is the person 'Undyne' was talking about, and what 'lab'? 
> 
> d.) Adorable Undertale family reunion! Totally! Nothing goes wrong! 
> 
> YEY! I hope everyone enjoyed, as always any criticism is welcome!


	9. Pasta Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets crummy.
> 
> Multiple POV's I'm sorry if it is confusing! hopefully you will catch on, but yeah, this is the longest chapter yet to be updated. More about that at the end with chapter notes.

A bright light engulfed the skeleton as the world around him appeared outside of his house, stalking through his window, only to see his brother, slumped over the same small notebook.

 

 

SLUMPED OVER THE NOTEBOOK!

 

 

Stretch was right, he was back! Not in another world, or some kind of 'anti' world. No fake family members, or threats.

 

 

But when he turned to face his house, he was shocked to see his brother. Sans’ suddenly face lit up in horror, as his sockets suddenly scanned the room, breath quickly speeding up, looking like he would be attacked. He even started to shake. This time he hid the book in one of the top kitchen cabinets with his blue magic. Even before his magic faded from his sockets, he started to cover where his ears would be, if he had them.

 

 

‘wait…why would he-’

 

 

**HONKKKKKK**

 

 

‘ASGORE, why did I forget about that! What the heck! This already happened…but…but. Why?

 

 

Sans jumped at the sound in the meantime running his hand over his pockets, clearly looking for his phone. “no, kid, no, no, why, that kid! no...  **KID**.”

 

 

Running over to the doorknob, clearly expecting Papyrus to knock on the door, and come in, about to break down. Ready to collapse in his brother’s arms, and tell him everything that was wrong.

 

 

Just like earlier…

 

 

That never happened though.

 

 

 

Right?

 

 

 

Papyrus quickly ran over to the doorstep, almost forgetting the thrown bags leaning up agents their house, quickly gathering them in his shacking arms.

 

 

Sans opened the door as soon as he heard his brother’s footsteps. His whole body was shaking, as his eye was glowing a deep cyan.

 

 

“papy, there’s something I wanted to… to tell you.”

 

 

He slowly approached his brother, ready to hug him at any moment as he pulled his brother into the house. Sans griped his hands and pulled him into the living room. Sitting on the couch, tapping the spot next to him, suggesting him to sit next to him. Papyrus felt almost out of place, like he should be doing something. Like this was all wrong, Sans should be interrogating him, chastising him for leaving home.

 

 

Why did he do this, just the first time he did this, was so different. He allowed himself to slip onto the couch. 

 

 

“I want you to know that I love you, so, so much. You are my life... We have everything we could ever want, money could never, EVER, change that. I don’t ever want you to think that I need more money. I don’t ever want you to think that you are…alone.”

 

 

 

Papyrus almost broke down into tears. His brothers face was scrunched in pain; he could tell he was holding back tears.

 

 

“I don’t want you to feel alone...and afraid. I don’t want any more secrets between us.” Papyrus felt a chill run down his back, and his posture immediately straitened. ‘how…how does he know any of this was troubling him… he never told him about this here’

 

 

“p-pap? what’s wrong, please...I, I don’t want any more secrets.”

 

 

They could only sit in silence, none of them wanting to accidently change the subject. That was until he remembered his promise. “Sans, Where’s Frisk, I need to ask them a few things, and they also told me about a new Muppets series that was coming out.."

 

 

Papyrus felt his voice crack, he knew it wasn’t his best lie in the past few months, but he really needed an escape from the conversation.

 

“um… well we have a dinner today with everyone…Frisk will be there. I bet they’d love to ‘talk’. Here, I see you brought cake, do you want to help me to me clean up as I get us something to eat, we can watch some MTT, I hear he has a new movie out!” Papyrus couldn’t hold back a shiver, how did he know… about any of this.

 

“Yeah Sans, sounds good!”

 

Sans slowly got up and started to carry the bags to the kitchen, Papyrus could only sit and stair off into space.

 

‘What the hell Stretch. Ok, 'go back for a few minutes' this was hours before the mirror and jacket… Why was Sans acting like this, this didn’t happen yet?   Did it?   Why didn’t he ask him to clean himself up, why did he know about the car horn...Should I talk to Stretch? Would he know what to do! Why would he just send me here without knowing what to do, didn’t he have something to tell me…’

 

“how was your walk bro.”

 

Sans interrupted the stiffening silence. “I know you need your air, even though you have no problem, keeping cool, I wouldn’t want you to crack.”

 

Papyrus tried his best not to laugh, a large grin appeared on his skeleton face.

 

“Hey Sans! Did I ever tell you that I got a job recently?’

 

Sans only lifted a metaphorical bone brow, having no clue where he was going with it, to the pure excitement of Papyrus.

 

“I Was a Mirror Cleaner, but it wasn’t something I could _see myself_ doing.”

 

Sans tried his best to hold back a chuckle, but suddenly busted out laughing.

 

An easy, lazy grin appearing on his face.

 

Causing Papyrus to internally cringe.

 

 

 

 

‘Dear Asgore,

Please don’t do this to me. I half to live with about four ‘Puny’ people, and ‘myself’ for what will most likely be the rest of my life. I will never cook, or bash my brother for his laziness, or train with Undyne . JUST PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME!’

 

 

 

 

 

“my god Papyrus, you _crack_ me up, you make me _reflect_ on myself. Did you know a man with PTS-”

 

 

Asgore why would you do this to me.

 

 

“FINE YOU WIN; can we please just eat cake.”

 

“ok, ok, I won’t _slice_ you with anymore of my _pun_ ishment. lets go eat cake.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The brothers sat together snuggled on the couch, dirty dishes piled on a small table, as Mettaton’s theme finished off the credits. Not his best work, but not awful.

 

Sans lied down, passed out right on top of Papyrus’ femur. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped his long arms around his brother, and started to carry him to his room. He could feel his brother shake in his arms, snoring like crazy.

 

Papyrus quietly entered his brothers filthy room, and placed him on his stripped twin sized mattress. After finding his brothers blankets, he started wrapping him like an oversized burrito, leaving his head opened, his brothers smiling face greeting him.

 

"I Love You"

 

 

He slowly slipped out the door into the bright hallway, slowly shutting the door. Even though it was early in the morning, the sun was almost fully risen, he knew his brother had been up longer then he should have been. He continued down the hallway to his bedroom, once inside, he immediately slipped on his pajamas, as lied in his racecar bed. Slowly fading in and out of consciousness.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

As soon as he heard his brother’s footsteps in the hall, and his door shut, he immediately unwrapped from the bundle and whipped out his phone.

 

_[6:35]_

 

He immediately used the arrow keys to find the contact he was looking for.

 

**Frisk.**

 

**[Call] [Message]**

His fingers immediately started to tap on his phones keyboard.

 

_‘kid, I need you to be honest with me, did you just, do anything, is everything ok? I’m panicking here, it’s really rattling my bones’_

 

He set the phone down, hands rubbing his sockets.

 

‘what the hell is happening. nothing was wrong, i was just finishing putting everything away, i was just about to ask Papyrus how big of a cake slice he wanted. Nothing suspicious, nothing that the kid would want to reset or load… right, why was papyrus acting like that, the first time he was fully breaking down, this time he didn’t even start hiccupping...did I do anything wrong, did he find out about their lab, did he find out about G?’

 

His phone vibrated on his dresser, almost vibrating off the dresser and snapped him out of it.

 

-No? Sans what’s wrong, nothing’s happened has it? - 

 

What? no, no, no, **NO**. this isn’t right, what the hell is going on.

 

_‘kid, this isn’t funny. did you load, papyrus isn’t acting right, you promised to tell me everything’_

 

-Sans? Are you ok, nothing’s wrong here. What is loading? Is something wrong with Papy?-

 

Right, the kid only loaded when the brat was battling him… then what the hell just happened then.

 

_'yeah, he is acting off, he even asked to talk to you… I mean, he hasn’t seen you in a while, but he usually remembers when we have something planned…I don’t know kid…do you think I’m_ _paranoid'_

 

-Sans, after all the stuff I put you through… you aren’t paranoid at all. If you want me to, I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Do you need anything Sans?-

 

_‘no kid…I just. he told me something that he can’t seem to remember, he admitted something that I should have never heard. Now he’s back to his old self and…I don’t know what to do…he is to scared to talk to me…if you could, can you try to talk to him, I just don’t know what’s wrong with him’_

 

-Sans, please don't worry if anything else is wrong, I can always change things, I'll always be here to help!-

 

Sans chucked the small phone into his dirty laundry pile, not even cringing at the sound of the phone cracking.

 

He was so tired. Not only because of what was happening, or the fact that the kid even **suggested** the fact that they could 'just reset, change everything, like nothing mattered.' he wanted to do _something_ , but he couldn't. 

 

All he could do was sleep, and so, he would snooze in silence.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

[11:20]

 

"My child, are you ready for the party tonight? I hear Mettaton will be able to come!"

 

Frisk set down there box of crayons, pausing the rerun of Dr. Who.  Turning to face there loving _Mom_ ster. Cleaning there hands of any crayon residue that wiped off from there drawings.

 

-Yep, if Metta is coming, can you please tell him to not bring his camera crew, I don't want to be in any more 'documentaries'-  Frisk couldn't help but chuckle, as Mom laughed.

 

"You don't need to worry sugar! I already reminded him! Do you want to come help me with dinner? Asgore is still at work, and I know you aren't one for cooking, but I'm making cookies and Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie toda-"

 

-YES- Frisks hands immediately gestured franticly, if Toriel hadn't lived with them for so long, they wouldn't be able to decipher it.

 

"Ok, lets go then! Don't forget to wash up though!"

 

-MOM!-

 

"I'm sorry, do you want pie with or without crayons."

 

-FINE-

 

They soon started to bake, working together like they always would on days like this. It honestly reminded Tori of the ruins. The lonely days, the puns, it only made her realize how lucky she was. She couldn't help but laugh when she realized the kitchen was slowly become painted with pie filling, and cookie batter. Hours later, after the pies and cookies were set to cool, they started to clean up, and get ready for what would hopefully be an entertaining evening.

 

-Mom, I need you to do something for me. If you see Papyrus act weirdly, can you please give him an excuse to leave. I don't think Sans would do the same...-

 

"Of course sweetie, but... do you know why?"

 

-Sans wanted me to talk to him, I just don't want him to be uncomfortable.-

 

Tori couldn't help but chuckle at her child.

 

"Did Sans ever tell you that you are the best friend anyone could have?"

 

_'Yeah, a friend who murdered his family and friends, leaving him with nothing but a depressed state of mind and a dusty scarf. A friend who can't help anyone without having to break the laws of space and time.'_ Frisk couldn't help but chuckle.

 

-Did anyone tell you that you are the best _Momster_ a child could ask for-

 

Tori laughed and almost jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing. 

* * *

 

 

The party was already running strong when Sans and Papyrus showed up. The small almost cottage like house was lit up like a Christmas tree, shining agents the soft sunset in the distance.

 

The fresh container with pasta was still warm as they approached the door. They could already hear the voices from everyone in there family.

 

He knew that it would be a long party.

 

'OK, YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! This shouldn't be something to stress over, all you half to do is talk, nothing crazy. Plus, its Frisk! They wont pressure you to say anything...right!'

 

"hey, you ok pap. if you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

 

'I need a mirror, my orange sweatshirt, enough pasta for life, and Stretch.'

 

"I'll be Great Sans, please enjoy yourself! You have been working hard lately, you need a break."

 

Papyrus gave himself an inward high-five, perfect excuse, it sounded real! The same grin appeared on his brothers face, causing Papyrus to flinch.

 

"hang on, I need proof on paper. you at giving me an excuse to be lazy! call me a skeleton, 'cause I'm rattled...wait."

 

Before Papyrus even had a chance to grown at the pun, the door was flung open by a young Frisk, with a huge smile on there face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hope everyone enjoyed! GOSH! This is so amazing, thank you to everyone supporting this, each chapter is getting at least 80 hits in under two days! TWO DAYS! 
> 
> Sadly, I'll half to temporally slow down release's of these chapters. I have speech and debate, and practice lasts too late for me to keep up this schedule. So, expect each chapter to take at least four days for a few weeks! Sorry! 
> 
> Don't worry, after a few practices, ill be able to keep these coming with ease!


	10. When Something became Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SPOILERS! Read chapter notes for some more info about the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Quick Recap. 
> 
> After finding out about the Antivoid, Multiverse, and a weird double of himself called 'Stretch' Papyrus goes to a family party.

-Sans, Papy! I’m so happy you could make it. We were just about to eat dinner! We were wondering where you were! We have the new Muppets movie on DVD Papyrus! -

Frisk was smiling and sounds of laughter and cheering resonated from the kitchen, as a loud voice cut through the dining room, most likely Undyne. Most were asking about who was at the door. 

“no problem kid, we will always come to family parties. speaking of family, I heard you were voted student of the month!” 

-Yeah, Mr. Fusesy voted for me! He said im smart, and have a passion for Science! -

“the science teacher! you must have lost an electron, are you positive?”

This started a small conversation between the two, chuckling and giggling as they started to make awful puns at each other. Almost like a competition between the two, but the two knew that Sans would always win. 

The sound of puns and jokes slowly faded as Papyrus lost himself to his thoughts. 

‘why does it feel so forced…they already know how it will end, Frisk will groan at a pun that they could never recover from and Sans would win, so why do it? Is there something I’m missing? Some driving force that makes this conversation worthwhile?’

Papyrus couldn’t help staring off into space, letting his mind wander. he didn’t even try to stop them, didn’t moan or groin at the lame puns, didn’t do anything… Sans noticed this, and couldn’t help but be worried. Why was he acting strange…?

Papyrus almost jumped at the sound of footsteps by the door, snapping him out of his daze.

“Frisk dear, please bring those two inside, they must be -…” Queen Toriel appeared around the corner, wiping her paws over her kitchen apron.

 

White flour stains were dripped over the cloth from what would have been earlier deserts. 

‘Papyrus…do you want anything.’ He held his brother in his hands as his brother turned to dust, under shirt and sweatshirt dripping with a deep bright red fluid… Determination. Orange tears streaming down his sockets. 

‘NO!’

Papyrus flinched as he felt the vision fade.

“ha, good one tori, that really tickled my funny bone, humorously…” 

MY GOD, that one was desperate.

“SERRIOUSLY, YOU TWO ARE THE WORST! Sans, You Promised Me You Wouldn’t Do This Today!” 

The lazy grin appeared, causing Papyrus to physically flinch. 

“sorry bro, i can’t believe I forgot our promise, I’m such a numb skull.”

“SANS!?!”

The three burst out laughing as you were welcomed into the small cottage, Toriel took the small container into the kitchen to warm it up for the family as you were welcomed to the sound of cheering. 

“PAPYRUS!”  
“Hey Pappy dear.”  
“Howdy Papyrus.”  
“H-hi Papyrus!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“HOWDY EVERYONE!” 

For a second you could swear you hear Sans whispering something to Frisk behind your back.

“kid, remember what I told you earlier, please, do you see what I was talking about, when we are eating can-?”

It was here when he decided not to eavesdrop ‘ i don’t want any more secrets between us!’, well, at least they both were good at keeping their thoughts to their self. Yet again, Sans didn’t attack him out of fear of something that never existed…

They were slowly led into the small dining room, greeted by cheering and laughing. All of his family were surrounding a small dining table, as he took a seat by Undyne and Frisk.

“Papyrus! Finally, I was wondering if your brother was slowing you down, we all know you could run here in under a minute! I guess with my new job I have been slacking off with our sessions lately!” Undyne was joking around, but Papyrus couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

‘yeah, but at least Sans can support people. I only hurt… people. At least our early training amounted to something…’

He shoved his hand under the table, slipped off the warn gloved, and shoved his stubby fingers into a fist, clawing finger marks into the bones. Punishing himself for what he just thought.  
He forced his laugh. “Yeah, speaking of, are you ready for our training tomorrow?”

“OF COURSE! I found a new recipe for spaghetti!” Undyne gave herself the biggest serving of pasta, shoving forkfuls in her mouth, and giving Papyrus a huge thumb up. “Tastes great Papyrus!” She could barely talk as noodles fell off her fork, causing Undyne to get discouraged and stab the noodles, taking her knife to cut up the longer ones on the plate. Grinning ear to ear…

He could swear he saw the light flicker, her clothing fade into a lab coat. Dust and Determination covering the garment, as a smile grew on her face.

Papyrus almost choked on his drink, as he got his breathing under control, and the lights flickered back too normal. They both chuckled.  
‘Undyne must think I’m choking because I was laughing at her… that’s actually not such a bad cover…’

‘Gosh, I wish you would just tell me why your training Sans…why would she lie about being busy at work... it’s not like I don’t want my brother to gain more HP… ’

“hey, I know I’m the number one lazybones, there’s no need to give me the cold shoulder!” Sans could barely reach the chair, so the next thing you knew, he teleported on the small piece of furniture, acting like nothing happened.  
“SANS! If I hear one more pun from you, you will become chopped liver!” The whole room busted out laughing, as Papyrus could only groin. “See, now look what you’ve done to me!” Everyone continued laughing, serving up their own plates.  
“sorry pap, I guess I just- “

“NO”

 

“ok, ok! I’ll stop!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Over time, whole room diverted their attention toward smaller groups. Alphys started talking to Undyne and Mettaton, most likely about the new Mew Mew Three trailer. (Apparently it was going to be ‘CG’ animated, Alphys wouldn’t quit arguing over the new look online with other fans and her employees.) Sans, Queen Toriel and King Asgore chatted about the many treaties that would be signed recently due to other countries receiving vast waves of monsters immigrating throughout the surface. Honestly, he could barely keep up with any of their conversations. This left Papyrus and Frisk, sitting awkwardly next to each other, and trying to listen into the others conversation as they ate the leftover spaghetti, cookies, tea, and pie. Yet, it wasn’t long until both their plates and cups were empty. The silence between the two was comfortable, he could feel himself start to relax.

“Did-d you see t-he new designs of the Mew Mew ca-”

“Monsters have had troubles moving around the surfaces Country many thinking monst-”

“Yeah I know right? Their eye designs don’t even capture the beauty of their eyes-”

“honestly, I’m surprised this issue hasn’t been debated with the cross continental council, monster rights should be more-”

“The new swords look AWESOME; I hope our theater-”

Papyrus felt a soft kick agent his chair’s leg, and Frisk touched his arm. When he got tired of following the many conversations, he turned his head and found Frisk smiling at him, pointing down at their right hand under the table, signaling that they wanted to talk privately. 

-Papyrus? Do you want to go watch the Muppets? Everyone will come watch in a little bit! –  
They were so excited; they were practically jumping in their seat.

“Sou-unds great Frisk, but are you sure you don’t want to watch it with everyone else? I don’t think Toriel would want you to…” 

Papyrus didn’t know if he honestly felt comfortable being alone with Frisk… He didn’t know, or want to know if anything else would trigger these flashes he was having, or if anything else would cause him to see things like Stretch…  
Frisk’s face only showed worry. -Papyrus? Do you want to tell me anything-?

‘Everything about my nightmares. Stretch, the ‘anti void’, nightmare Sans… The fact that I saw a shadow murder my brother.’

“No, W-why?” 

God he hated his stutter, it only showed up when he was too nervous to hide it. The small child only gave him a reassuring smile. What did Sans tell them? Did they tell him about his… outbreak earlier?  
They increased their grip on his arm, and started to sign.  
-Papyrus, can you come and talk to me in the living room. It’s a bit noisy in here and I needed to talk to you about something-

Frisk gave their biggest, happiest smile, trying to comfort the lanky skeleton. They didn’t want to scare the royal guard away from them. Frisk pulled him off the chair, holding his arm and started to lead them to the small sitting room, as Papyrus felt himself start to panic.

“F-Frisk can you ple-ease let go of me, it hurts, i-i-I SANS.” His voice was barely a whimper; he wasn’t sure if even frisk heard it.

Their smile and face suddenly faded.

Slowly, shadows started surrounded them, as all light left the room. He could feel his throat burn in pain, as if he was attacked.

He only saw Frisk surrounded by a shadow, and a bright red smile stretched across their face. No sound could be heard, no laughing, or talking. 

There was nothing.

As the shadow approached him, they stepped on his ribcage, pinning him down to the ground. Out of the shadows small boxing gloves appeared over where the shadows hand would be. There soul shined with a dark red color, determination and…hatred. The pressure on his arm increased to a point where he felt it would break from the pressure.

“Papyrus? Are you ok? DO YOU NEED TO TALK?” The voice was childlike but sharp, like a blade, causing Papyrus to cower in fear. If Frisk ever talked, there voice would probably sound just like that minus the tone. Childish and innocent, what was wrong with them. 

His bones shook in the child’s tight grip, as Papyrus felt his magic flair in his soul, causing his eye to burn with magic, begging to be used, to protect himself.

 

But he couldn’t do it.

 

The shadow slowly started to inch closer to him, there smile expanding, as they whispered something to him. 

“Ill tell you something, something that Sans will never say…’The lab physically changed you, that man hurt you, some sat and a child will always be hunting you.” There smile shrunk, and the shadow was lifted from his sight. The only thing that was left was Frisk.

The sounds of laughing started to come back to them as he saw Frisk franticly signing. He also heard them trying to fake laugh, to make the others not suspicious. The others hadn’t even noticed them, to Papyrus’ surprise.

-PAPY? Are you ok? Do I Need to tell Sans? I…I’m telling SANS-

Papyrus could barely focus on what they were signing, but he could tell when they said SANS. 

“I-I’m ok Frisk, I just choked on some Spaghet-ti that was stuck in my te-eth, I’ll be-e fine! We can go start that movie if you’d like.” His throat was burning; he could still feel something choking him.

-Are you sure? You fell pretty hard, we can always just eat. –

He quickly got to his feet, leaning on Frisk for support. As they walked into a small room lined with couches and book shelfs. “No-o, its ok, I need to talk.” you heard the familiar pop of Sans’ teleporting. As If on que, Sans was suddenly lying down length wise on the small couch, he smiled as he saw the two enter the small room. 

“hey pappy, there was something the kid and I wanted to talk about.” 

Papyrus could only stair at his brother, his throat still burned with a phantom pain. How was he supposed to talk about his nightmares, with Sans there? 

“papy…?” His face became covered in concern, if Papyrus was honest with himself, he was starting to hate how often he was seeing that look.  
-Sans, I think that we should let Papyrus talk. –

“yeah…are you ok papyrus, don’t feel afraid, we are here to talk. Is something wron-?”

-SANS- 

The kid gave them an angry look, full of a mix of passion and determination. -Please let him talk… if he needs anything he will tell us…-

“Yeah, there is something… but first…Sans, can you go home and grab my orange sweatshirt, it’s important to what I’m going to say.” Sans took no time and blipped back home. Before the kid could react, he took off his glove and started to sign.

-I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU, ONLY TO YOU… I’VE BEEN SEEING THINGS. SHADOWS, FIGURES, AND THINGS THAT DON’T EXIST. BEOFRE I CONTINUE, YOU CAN’T TELL SANS, ILL MESSAGE YOU TONIGHT…GIVE YOU MORE DETAIL. - 

Frisk barely had time to decipher what the lanky skeleton was signing. 

-Ok, after this party. - 

Papyrus could barely get his gloves back on before his brother was back, handing the sweatshirt over to him.

“here you go bro…so are you ok to talk.” 

Frisk gave him an encouraging look.

“Yes, I am. but first can I go wash up, I have pasta in my teeth!” Before he could respond, Papyrus grabbed the sweatshirt, and ran to their washroom. 

‘Stretch, you better have answers this time.’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“kid, do you see what I mean… he isn’t acting normal…” Sans spoke up after he heard the door slam shut to the bathroom.  
-Yeah, he also told me he wanted to talk to me privately… has anything new been going on? –

Sans sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“I don’t know if you will be able to understand me kid… but…he told me about how he felt guilty for not being able to… to do anything. Not being able to get a job, or support us, feeling like his life had no point to it. It reminded me of… how I acted during the resets, I it still bites me in the ass that I didn’t do shit. He was breaking down, but after I told him to go clean himself up…I was back, at the beginning of the conversation… before he told me…”

You could hear Frisk gasp. 

‘well, at least that’s one culprit out of the way.’

-I didn’t do that? At least I don’t think I did? What do you think happened? –  
“honestly kid, if I had a lead, I wouldn’t be here right now…but there is something else…Papyrus attacked me late last night…”

In your peripheral vision you could see the kid franticly signing, but you took no time reading it. “yeah kid, I’m ok. He only turned my soul blue and held me down…He had just woken up, screaming and sweating…acting like he hadn’t seen me in years… and I think it had to do with the golden hall…he had a night ter-.”

 

Sans could feel his soul stop, as the world around him faded too white, leaving only him and Frisk. The kid could barely stand still, as they swerved around watching there surroundings.

 

Their eyes were filled with fear, and you could swear you could see there arm hovering over something. 

“kid, this is what happened, after our conversation, I think you don’t remember because you were asleep-.” His voice was filled with panic, it was hard to tell, but his body was slowly melting into white, becoming infused with their surroundings.

“DO NOT RESET”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Papyrus opened his eyes, all that he could see, was nothing, no light, no shadow. 

He was in the Antivoid.

All he could see was white, orange, brown. 

“so, I see that you have more questions...” Stretch took a long drag of his cigar as he slouched into the Antivoid, acting like there was a wall to lean up on. 

“NO, But I Know You Have A Lot To Tell Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a few questions about the story for all my readers! No wrong answers, I just want to know how I can improve!
> 
> 1\. How long do you think a ATFOBTBPO chapter should be? (word count)  
> 2\. Do you like Frisk as a He, She, or They?  
> 3\. Should I write another Papyrus angst story? (It will most likely be a Gaster Blaster fanfiction, If I do, the name will be in the next chapter notes!)  
> 4\. Which is your least favorite character in ATFOBTBPO? (It can be by my writing being sucky, or just not liking the character in undertale)  
> 5\. What is your favorite AU!
> 
> Thanks For reading! As always, and incase I don't see you, good afternoon, good evening and goodnight!


	11. Time in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions in the comments!
> 
> OK everyone, here is my head cannon for the science of these multiple universes, some ideas that wouldn’t be understandable without accepting some fan theories about the skeletons past.  
> -Sans and Papyrus knew Gaster, I love the ‘mad scientist’ theory, to which I had originally wrote this theory off of.  
> \- The core has SOMETHING to do with the multiverses. Either the energy can transfer through time, making Sans remember, look at the last point.  
> -Papyrus is NOT an idiot, he can read social ques, he can design puzzles and support his friends and family, and in game he has references the resets or déjà vu.

“… You Have a lot to Tell Me.” Originals’ voice sounded hard, and stern… he knew something… why did it make his metaphorical skin crawl.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment.

 

“ha…that’s the understatement of this century…I’ve never told you anything…and now that you know that I’m shit at keeping secrets… I don’t even know where to start…”

 

He took his half-burned cigar out of his fangs and played with it in his hands, before throwing it on the ground, and smoldering it with his old slipper.

 

“I guess we can start with some facts. your life, well, these past few weeks have already happened…to three people…they already know what you’re going to do, say, and how you will do or say them…”

 

The remembering of things that had never happened…the journal of battle strategies… the car horn… the whispering…. It all made since to Papyrus...

 

Stretch took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“one of these few lucky people is the child you know of as Frisk…when they fell underground, they found that they were gifted with a power they never knew they had… they were gifted with Determination…it allowed them to go back to a fixed point in time, with only a few monsters having recollections what happened…this soon became known as a reset. the others that were able to include temm- _flowey_ … he was injected with determination in the lab with alphys… and the other was your brother.”

 

His empty sockets glanced up, trying to read the royal guards face for his reaction, which only read concern, and emptiness.

 

 "H-he?" Papyrus tried but he couldn't talk. He also didn't want to interrupt what Stretch had to say.

 

“yeah… he was injected at a very young age…” Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat. Why was he never told any of this?

 

Stretch’s sockets went dark. “and I guess because I’m his swap…I was too…” Stretch messed with his pockets and found a box of cigarettes, finding a cigar, lighting it with his magic, not letting his sockets leaving the skeleton.

 

“So… he can… live and have his whole life erased, remembering every minute of it…” Papyrus replied, but he didn’t honestly know how he was following the conversation… he wasn’t smart, or special.

 

So Sans lived alone…like nothing mattered…like all his choices in life never existed. Life didn’t have a purpose…right? He tried to think back when he was a child… but he found nothing, only him and Sans, in front of their Snowdin home. Ready to run from something… something he couldn’t remember, but he remembered feeling scared, like he had lost something that could never be found.

 

“now, I’m going to go into some… deep shit,” Papyrus was about to chastise him for his language, but… he didn’t want to test him. If he really was a version of Sans… he didn’t want to see him cornered in a situation… especially if he didn’t know how to get home.

 

“I don’t want any interruptions… so get settled…”

 

Stretch’s sockets grew dark, somehow his cigar gripped in his sharp teeth seemed to flicker in color. Making any light from the small energy source change, and almost disappear.

 

The two waited in silence for what felt like hours, but it couldn’t have lasted for any longer than two minutes.

 

“your brother lived underground with you for years, multiple things that...need to be investigated… but we are going to focuses when **_‘frisk’_** fell to the underground… at first, life was great! They travelled through, and brought you to the surface, much like the world you know… but then…they reset…papyrus, did you ever talk to **_‘frisk’_** about your nightmares.” Stretch sounded like he could barely choke out the name. Papyrus slowly slid down into the sitting position, sitting across from his double as equals, but honestly feeling like a child being chided by an adult.

 

“No…We were going to before I came…here…but… I just couldn’t talk…I was seeing…things, things from my nightmares, especially during the dinner.” Papyrus’ chest felt heavy, his breathing slowing down to a point where he was hyperventilating.

 

Stretch only stared, letting him calm down before giving him a lazy smile, encouraging him to continue.

 

“In some of my nightmares… I would see S-sans,”

 

His voice was cracking from strain, creating a sound like a childish wine.

 

_“…turning to dust, by a smiling shadow…”_

 

Stretch’s sockets suddenly became dark in an empty stair. Staring into the emptiness as he talked. The world around him seemed to gray.

 

“During dinner tonight…I was talking to frisk…and suddenly… there was only the shadow and a smile-!”

 

Stretch immediately straitened and stood, looming over Papyrus, it almost looked like he teleported.

 

_“what did the ‘shadow’ do, talk, hurt **what did it do.”**_  His voice sounded like…

 

His voice slowly slid down multiple octaves, as Papyrus’ breathing rapidly increasing almost causing pain, caving in a almost lying position, ribs forced into the sweatshirt, leaving dark imprints.

 

“P-please… calm down Stretch…all they did was talk, they told me about a lab? And a man in waterfall…”

 

Stretch’s sockets didn’t even waver, only growing darker, a scowl morphed his face, his sockets glowing a soft orange, just like his magic... Papyrus somehow slid down deeper into his sweatshirt. Letting his hands grasp at his skull, trying to calm himself down.

 

 

 

For a second Stretch SNAPPED.

 

 

 

“of COURSE they just HAD to tell you about that _jackass_ … this has almost nothing to do with **him** , you got that papyrus! They don’t even know what they’re talking about…” His sockets almost immediately snapped into their glowing pupils after he saw the state of the horrified skeleton.

 

“well… to get back on topic…when frisk fell… their determination was mixed with another humans… they were once a kid that fell…but after they died they…turned into the one you saw earlier… the demon and Frisk would almost play a game… sometimes, frisk was in control, getting everyone to the surface. When the demon was in control…they would kill everyone, until their soul became so infested, that Frisk could never be able to steal it back. “

 You honestly felt bad for Original... if he found out his Sans was in trouble, he would be there in a heart beat. Original had never been able to even protect Sans.

 

“when the demon reset… your brother remembered… he usually… watched you…turn to dust.”

 

You could tell original was weeping, his scarf wrapped around his face, cratering his skull… just like how you use to wrap Sans’ bandanna.

 

 “they did this around thirty times…until they made a deal to stop it…but I don’t know what the hell went on…but I know it wont last…that’s why I called you… you are able to talk to him… remind him of what is important…”

 

“H-how, why do you know...?” He hadn’t ever lifted his gaze from his scarf.

 

 "I was able to ...see… all this because of a dead looney’s machine.”

 

Stretch let his hands wander into his pockets. Slowly searching for a small item he created in the limited time when he was back in his universe…  he took out the little box casing it was enclosed inside, and handed it back to papyrus. The gift had pieces of uranium, plutonium, and large shards of the core.

“i have found that our magic is an energy, much like the one's created by the Core, this is a…necklace that I created for you… if a reset does happen, the necklace has a core fragment… so your energy… SHOULD come back here to me…before I was using your soul as a kind of bridge…but it doesn’t feel so good to use all of my magic…especially when you didn’t give me any warnings…it will also let you store small items here in the anti-void, so they aren’t affected by resets…I would suggest your orange hoodie, and maybe a small keepsake that you want to keep…”

 

Speaking of he could feel his magic… feel his magic… shaking a wobbling in the antivoids grasp.

 

“What if I can’t…remember…” Original finally looked up from his scarf, only to have orange stains running down his face.

 

“if you can’t remember… then I can tell you again…but, this usually worked with _others_.” He could see the confusion in his face, and honestly he wasn’t surprised.

Originally, when he saw what was going on, the demon destroying timelines and killing almost every version of himself, he couldn’t stop himself from helping. Originally, he would go too other multiverses, finding other Sans’… but they never wanted to leave.

 

Sometimes they were on the surface, finally living there happy ending, finally over with their worlds demon, or living happily with their ‘soul mate’. Other times they couldn’t leave because of them not wanting to be involved, or not understanding that if any more timelines were erased… The multiverse could collapse.

 

“So…Stretch… is that it, I want to see Sa-“

“look, I know you want to tell him… so that he isn’t alone right? That he has someone…but I don’t know what this deal is… maybe by telling him, the demon will reset. Papyrus, when you went back, did sans remember?”

 

“YES.”

 

“ok…so when you get back to your home… it’s going to be weird. Both sans and frisk were at the dinner, so they will most likely try to find each other and talk… you need to act almost exactily like you did earlier… just like if the world wer-GAH.”

 

The world skittered…the world stopped… and stretch collapsed on his hands and knees his soul beating so fast, Papyrus could almost hear it. Causing Original to shuffle over to him for help.

 

“How do I leave?” he hadn’t wanted to cause him anymore pain. His magic was the thing that were keeping you here…Stretch took a long second to think of his risks… he could get sent to another multiverse, or he could wait for what could be hours until the antivoid stabilized.

 

“how do you get here anyways?”

 

“I-I put on this orange sweatshirt…why?

 

“have you tried taking it off when in the void?”

 

He slowly sipped his sweatshirt off and put it in the antivoid, slipping the small box into his cargo shorts…he could always buy another one when he got home.

 

He felt the world stabilize as Stretch lied down on the ‘floor’.

 

His hands slowly started to be absorbed into the whiteness of the antivoid, the color fading away from his body.

 

“whelp… that solves it… I’ll see you later, papyrus…”

 

“Goodbye Stretch.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Frisk dear, please bring those two inside, they must be freezing their tailbones off!”

 

Toriel appeared again around the corner, Sans should have said something, commented on the pun. Sans only smiled.

 

In a few seconds his sockets flashed a variety of expressions. Immediately shooting looks to Frisk.  Fear of what just happened, relief that they weren’t in danger, sighing with tired eyes that they didn’t reset, all flashed his sockets.

 

“ha…ha, good one tori! can I barrow frisk for a few minutes! I found a super cool place on the surface of mt. ebbot, it looks great at night with the stars!” Sans was shifting his weight between his feet, looking nervous. He didn’t even wait a minute before taking frisks hand and teleporting to somewhere, it only made Papyrus sigh in relief, leaving only him and a very confused Queen Toriel.

 

“Well, at least he asked this time, last time he just teleported! I see you have made food, why don’t you go get settled!” She took his container of leftovers and led her way to the kitchen. As Papyrus only stood, giving himself a moment to relax and think…

 

'So, I half to save my brother from a demon he made a deal with...' His breathing slowed, as his sockets felt heavy. Slowly, his breathing calmed... he was calm.

 

'The Great Papyrus can handle anything as long as he can-'

 

 

Well he tried to calm down, until he immediately cringed and prepared for-

 

“PAPYRUS, FINNALY!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! As always, comments, concerns, question, in the comment section below. 
> 
> -What point of view do you want the next chapter, Sans or Papyrus?  
> -Do you want to see a spin off with Stretch's other experiences?


	12. An Empty Jar of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I am not going to lie, I wasn't in a good state when I was writing this, originally, this chapter was only 1,000 words, and was depressing, it was all about stretch... 
> 
> So I rewrote it, and I love this chapter.
> 
> It is now one of my favorites!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't meet the deadline! 
> 
> As always, a new question in the chapter note!

 

Stretch couldn’t move, even if he tried, his magic was being slowly warped by the Antivoid.

Absorbing it and warping it to a point where he could sometimes feel his magic in the void. So, he was basically losing himself… becoming lost in a world of absolutely no direction. Becoming omnipotent...

So hell, that just meant that he didn’t half to try! The anitvoid really did decide to take a shit on him when his only company finally figured out how to leave… and to be fair it did end up well...Well… at least he had time to think to himself...

_ ‘please, last time you had ‘time to think’ was when the demon took over…dam… isn’t that sad.’ _

__

Yeah… his little fucked up universe…

 

He slowly lost consciousness as the thought lingered in his mind.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________

_His baby brother was practically running over to the door knob, ready to leave after any second. Excited to go great the human, his new ‘FRIEND’… the same dust covered human that was always there. Always there abuse his innocents, like a cookie jar, taking more then was ever needed._

_Stretch almost used his soul magic to keep the soul from bursting out of there small cozy cottage._

_“s-sans, please! they are killing monsters, please, if you care for me at all please stay home… I don’t want to lose you again!” He knew it was a low blow but… maybe he could save him, just once…in a timeline._

_As he spoke, Sans’ grasp on the door knob seemed to loosen… filling his soul with hope…only to be pulverized later._

_“PAPY, I… I LOVE YOU, BUT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE! IF THEY ARE SO ‘DANGEROUS’ THEN WHY HAVENT THE ROYAL GUARD CAPTURE THEM!” Sans stood in a dramatic pose, glancing over to the week state of his brother, clearly thinking they had one-upped him. His eyes were shining bright as stars._

_‘the royal guards are dead, and will die as soon as you die! You don’t even last after twelve rounds…’_

_“s-sans? Please, I need help with-”_

_“DON’T WORRY PAPY! I’LL MAKE YOU TACOS AND HELP YOU WHEN I GET HOME!”_

_The door was opened and closed so quickly you could barely tell it had been moved. Sans had run before he could object, leaving a lonely, broken skeleton… already mourning the death of his brother._

**_‘HE NEVER LISTENS… WHY DO I TRY ANYMORE…’_ **

_The demon stood looming over the newly fallen snow, a red grin covering their features, smiling at their newest victim. Knife smeared with broken bits of cloth, and dust._

_“I-I BELIEVE IN YOU!”  His skull and bandana were the only things left of the extroverted skeleton…Papyrus could only watch, not able to interact with the battle… No changing the script, that would only anger the demon, that would only ensure a painful reset…_

_The demon ran away from the dusting skeleton… already approaching Waterfall._

_Stretch was about to turn away, leaving with orange tears in his sockets, ready to leave for the judgement hall to be ripped to shreds, he jumped and spun when he heard his brothers voice._

_“P-papy, I’m so sorry…” If Papyrus couldn’t already feel his soul cracking under strain…he would have guessed it was breaking. He started sprinting over to his brother only to find that it was too late.” I… can’t see you anymore, but if your there… reminded me…I owe you tacos…” His voice was a monotone whisper; it didn’t sound like the voice that was fading into the wind._

_A bandanna flowed alone in the empty forest, covered in dust and snow._

_A brother mourning his younger stood in a glowing hall, wearing his broken scarf, for what had to be the twentieth time. Ready to break and bend to the will of the one who controlled him._

_A warrior sat, ready to protect those she loved and those she was sworn to protect._

_A scientist watched heartbroken, ready to lock up her lab, monitoring her cameras, waiting for her que to evacuate._

_A Queen sat on her large throne, panicking after hearing the news of a fallen human attacking monsters, readying a small village at the edge of the mountain for everyone to evacuate to, it was a small and humid town, but they had no other options._

_A cat-dog creature watched the skeleton, plotting the next reset, what to do and how to do it._

_A murderer, sharpening their blade on the moist waterfall walls, ready to attach the next object that moved._

_THE SAD THING IS IT WASN’T EVEN NEW TO STRECH…THIS HAD ALREADY HAPPENED…_

_FIVE TIMES…_

_Papyrus sat exhausted, enveloped in his current tasks in his lab as small flow charts covered in equations filled his small hidden lab. His lab told him that this was the forty second time Sans died in front of him, compared to the thirty where he died without him watching…there was only one where they all made it to the surface. This was the seventy-third reset…that is if he actually remembered to tally every time correctly and didn’t fall over drunk over his notes and spreadsheets before he could write it down._

_Why was he like this? Well, his skull was filled with many questions, many thoughts on his mind…_

_How he could change it, make everything stop, finally stop the genocides?_

_Theoretically, he could reverse engineer the old D.T. machine to inject himself, take control of the timeline._

_Yet he wasn’t a huge fan of having his limbs melt off of his frame, and he didn’t have any theories on how it might permanent affect the resets in his timeline…_

_Well…_

_He could…erase himself just like Gaster…_

_Have his magic, his energy infused with the core, let himself be forgotten… be lost in a world that is out of the way from everyone…but._

_What if Chara gained control of their soul again?_

_His CHARA._

_If they could remember resets, then they could probably remember him if he were erased like he could with Gaster… Plus what if… they told Sans about him, his lost brother in space and time… what if he went crazy trying to save him…like how he did with Gaster. Sans would always do what he could to help protect the ones he loved, and if he found out that he HAD a brother…_

_He would do everything he could to bring the brother he never knew back…_

_So that was automatically off the table._

_His other question was… if Sans could remember the resets…_

_Every time he died in the last five resets… he would say something new, something that referred to the resets, but it never sounded like his baby brother, it sounded robotic. He had a list of everything he said._

__

_ Reset# 67, Genocide, death by knife- **“They will never come back”** _

**__ **

_ Reset# 68, Genocide, death by Glove- **“When you fix it, find THEM.”** _

__

_ RESET # 69, Genocide, death by stick…- **“I still owe you Tacos…you never reminded me”** _

__

_ Reset #70, Genocide, death by toy knife- **“There are others, you need to save THEM, you’re not safe.”** _

__

_ Reset #71, Genocide, death by toy knife- **“This world is lost…save THEM”** _

__

_He couldn’t understand._

_WHO IN THE STARS IS **‘THEM’**?_

_Why did he know?_

_Was someone using his brother as a messenger, trying to tell him something?_

_He didn’t want to think about it, so he turned to his machine and got to work. Using every note, blueprint, and tool that he had in his lab to get something done._

_He was just finishing sauntering the last of his wires to his mostly finished machine when he heard a pounding at the lab door._

_“PAPY, I KNOW IM NOT SUPOST TO INTERUPT YOU, OR KNOW ABOUT YOUR LAB, BUT THE HUMAN WANTED TO SEE YOU! THEY SAID THAT YOU WERE IGNORING THEM?”_

_Shit, so Frisk did notice that they weren’t there in Snowdin forest._

_“sans, can you tell Chara that I’m busy? Undyne wants me to watch this new anime for her fan club.”_

_He wasn’t technically lying, in one reset, dozens of timelines ago he had joined her club and spent all his time with the royal scientist, he originally thought they she might know about the science of resets, but got sidetracked very quickly. They finished season one of Fairy Tale before they reset, it honestly wasn’t that bad even though you knew the main characters wouldn’t end up dying, and there was a TON of fan service._

_“PAPY! THEY SAID THAT YOU HAD SOMETHING TO SAVE, SOMEONE TO ‘PROTECT’, I DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN BUT, STILL!”_

_He could feel his anger bubble, God, he hated that kid._

_“sorry sans, the first meeting is tomorrow and I don’t want to not be ready for it, it’s almost a-“_

_“FINE, NO STUPID PUNS! ILL TELL THEM YOUR VISITING UNDYNE! WHEN I GET BACK YOU BETTER BE READY TO TALK TO THEM!”_

_Papyrus quickly checked his watch._

_[12:20]_

_“ok sans, I will.”_

_Two hours left, he has two hours until his brother dies, says some shady shit about the resets, five hours and 20 minutes until Judgement Hall._

_Four hours to finish the machine._

_So that’s what he would do._

_ ________________________________________________ _

Stretch woke up groggy in the antivoid, mind racing, living through past experiences.

 

He did end up fixing the machine, in under an hour no less. The machine, that took him years to research, multiple difficulties, not enough supplies in the underground… the hope of saving Gaster fueling all his thoughts…only took him one hour to fix...

 

 But when he did, he couldn’t say he regretted it. He found out about the collapsing multiverse and fixed it from getting destroyed by the skin of his teeth. Found out that his universe… had a copy. A copy where Chara was in control and Frisk would only try to take control every few resets…Frisk would always give up, and now they lived happily on the surface.

 

He worked as an astrophysics, studding stars and gravity loving his job, when Sans became a “Royal Guard”/ Royal bodyguard for the Queen…

 

He only felt his soul skip about what could have been…

 

He tried to go find others to help him… give him a safe haven… only to gain nothing but fractures in the multiverse, gaining ways for others go enter the antivoid.

 

THE ANTIVOID.

 

The small world where he was in control, no demon, but yet no sun, or rain, only nothingness. To be fair he didn’t have any other options. 

 

He just didn’t honestly know if he could go home anymore…it just wasn’t safe. The demon, for all he knew, was in control. He has no reason to go back, besides every once and a while to restore his magic, besides, his machine kept track of the resets, so it’s not like he was losing progress. If he went back and stayed, he would just go crazy and jump into the void one day, desperate to get a permanent solution for a temporary problem.

 

He couldn’t go into another universe… it wasn’t his home, his world. How would they react? _‘hi, my name is papyrus! my universe went to total shit because of the kid that you all love! And I have PTSD flashbacks about killing whenever I see a knife! can I stay with you for a while? I promise I’m not a threat to the ones you love!’_

 

Ha, yeah, because that idea wouldn’t go to shit!

 

He only had the antivoid now.

 

His only real hope now was finding out how ‘OG Sans’ figured out how to stop it all, end all the trauma. Return the soul back into Chara’s control, return to the surface and beg them to never reset.

 

Have a chance to live happily with his brother…

 

He let a long sigh leave his tense metaphorical lungs as he lied in his dirty sweatshirt.

 

He summoned a small cluster of his magic into bones and threw it into the antivoid, only to have it open a rift into Original’s universe.

 

And the view he had… well, he could only wish it had happened again in his fucked up universe…

 

_“UNDYNE, DON’T NUGGIE THE SKELETON!”_

Ha…

 

His little fucked up universe.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Undyne practically ran from their small dining room and jumped onto the skeletons back, riding his back like a child. It honestly reminded him of the underground. Sitting alone, for hours waiting until the morning to see if he could become a royal guard. Smiling when he found out that he would train with the caption.

 

“UNDYNE, DON’T NUGGIE THE SKELETON!”  He couldn’t even hide the grin that was appearing on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Papyrus, you wouldn’t want me to neglect our traditions now would you?” She was basically riding him like a horse at this point, using his scarf like reigns, pulling him in small circles.

 

Toriel was laughing at the small interaction between the friends with her husband, Mettaton, and Alphys, happy with the distraction. Toriel was getting worried about Sans and Frisk, whenever they would have sporadic talks Frisk would come home in tears… sobbing, and wet, talking about Sans being mad at them. It always ended with a very interesting talk with Sans, often ending with an apologizing Sans, and a very mad Mom.

 

 Toriel was interrupted by a loud beeping as she took out the reheated pasta from the small microwave, only becoming discouraged at lit the small container in flame for a second, perfectly cooking the watery pasta, and setting it on the table, ready to be served. “Dinners ready you two, can you please help set the table! Papyrus, can you see if Sans or Frisk will pick up their phone!” Her voice didn’t hide her worry, honestly Papyrus was feeling the same way.

 

Papyrus swiftly carried the cop into the dining room to the applause, dropping her in the seat she ~~was~~ would be sitting in… as everyone took their seats.

 

“Man, it’s been way to long Papyrus, I’m sorry I had to miss our training sessions, work is getting long these days, humans don’t do jack! Especially with the human rioters.”  She was laughing in her seat, as everyone had started to chat among themselves.

 

"Don't worry about it Undyne! I understand if you have plans...especially with your job, remember, I'm always here if you need help word!" Papyrus suddenly snapped into his usual persona, the smiling Papyrus.

 

"Papyrus, you are the best Royal Guard on the surface! SERIOUSLY, I was stressing my scales off about missing our practices. And sure, we are a bit understaffed, but we should be good! Its not like humans would attack, and the humans government wouldn't be there to help!"

 

Undyne took the small container of burned pasta, and shoveled a large portion for herself. Smiling up at the skeleton. "Papyrus, I found a new cook book, it had a spaghetti recipe that sounds killer! We should train some time!" She smiled and took a bit of pasta, and Papyrus couldn't help but smile as her face lit up, giving him a huge thumps up , as noodles fell out of her mouth.

 

He had made the batch he was taught to make from Undyne, and added a few human spices. Honestly, it was the he ever made.

 

The room lit up from the warmth of the food, and the chatter of the family.  It was so peaceful, Papyrus quickly texted Sans, he was just growing anxious from the lack of his brother.

 

MESSAGE

 

SANS!

 

**Sans, dinners started!**

 

As he slipped the phone into his pocket, he ended up losing Undyne's attention, as everything fell into the format from earlier.

 

Alphys, Mettaton, and Undyne talked about the new Mew Mew Three trailer. Complaining about the use of CG…

 

Asgore and Toriel talked about politics, and the new treaties for monsters crossing borders… moving through the surface.

 

**_~~ JUST LIKE BEFORE.  ~~ _ **

**_~~~~ _ **

Papyrus only sat alone, he remembered how the conversations would go… finishing and summarizing their thoughts in his head.

 

“Did-d you see t-he new designs of the Mew Mew ca”

 

Summary: The characters eyes were the wrong shade of green.

 

“Monsters have had troubles moving around the surfaces Country many thinking monst-”

 

Summary: Countries thinking monsters were a threat.

 

“Yeah I know right? Their eye designs don’t even capture the beauty of their eyes-”

 

Summary: They don't look as good as they did in the anime.

 

“The new swords look AWESOME; I hope our theater-”

 

 Summary: I hope we can see the movie here.

 

Weird the only thing that changed was where Sans talked.

 

speaking of...SANS.

 

Sans and Frisk, what the stars where they doing?

 

His phone buzzed with notifications.

 

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**\----------------------------------------**

**1 MISSED CALL: SANS!**

**1 NEW VOICE MAIL: SANS!**

**5 NEW MESSAGES: SANS!**

**2 NEW MESSAGES: FRISK**

**> SANS! NEW MESSAGES-**

**20 minutes ago**

**SANS! : bro, can you tell tori we’ll be a bit late for dinner.**

**19 minutes ago**

**SANS! : were ok! We just have a few things to talk about… we shouldn’t be much longer…**

**2 minutes ago**

**SANS! : when I come home, frisk and I wanted to talk to you, well frisk wanted to tell you about school! We found a new movie to watch!**

**‘Yeah, because that’s not suspicious at all… where they going to ask how he jumped back in time using the antivoid. Did they even know about the antivoid…?’**

**Papyrus quickly scrolled down the page.**

**20 seconds ago**

**SANS! :  Open File?**

**A small picture of Sans and Frisk smiling up the stars, looking happy…a small caption read ‘taking a small break, we should be there in a minute!’**

He quickly typed up his response, his gloves making it almost impossible to type.  

**You: Ok Sans, sounds great!**

 

The conversations around him seemed to melt together, creating jumbles of voice, leaving Papyrus to sit by himself... this time without Frisk to stop him.

 

What happened to Stretch after he left the Antivoid?

 

What happened to him in his world?

 

How did he appear in the antivoid?

 

Did he have a family?

 

Did he have powers like Sans?

 

Did he live in the surface, or was he still lived in the underground?

 

Why did he smoke?

 

As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, he heard everyone cheering as Sans and Frisk enter the room.

Both were looking nervous...flashing looks at Papyrus...

 

This was going to be a fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! 
> 
> New Questions!
> 
> Do you want to see Frisks and Sans conversation?
> 
> Thank You! Any criticism is WANTED, if you don't like where this story is heading, please tell me!


	13. 42?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE NERD REFRENCE  
> _____________________________  
> 42: Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, the answer to life the universe and everything!

Sans quickly grabbed your arm, barely able to hide his nervousness.

 

 

 “ha…ha, good one tori! Hey, can I barrow frisk for a few minutes! I found a super cool place on the surface of mt. ebbot, it looks great at night with the stars!” Before you could react or even stop him, Sans teleported outside the old cottage in Snowden, causing your stomach to do literal flips from the left over magic.

 

 

 Sans took out his phone and started to text someone as you recovered.  Most likely texting Mom, to assure her that you were ok. As soon as the phone was in his pocket, he grabbed your arm and immediately headed off, sprinting to his ‘hidden’ lab, only taking a second to unlock the door and run inside, dropping your arm in the meantime.

 

 

You were pretty sure Sans forgot you were there, because soon he was in front of a machine, sitting on a small stool, tapping on a large keyboard as multiple numbers flashed on the screen.

 

 

 “did it? No, _no it couldn’t have_! If it did then I should be hunted by now by that devil, if not what the hell was that…” he was mumbling something to himself, as if debating if he was right or not. The screen flashed a variety of colors and numbers, most of which flashed by too fast to be counted until it settled on one number.

 

 

Sans’ permanent grin seemed to enlarge, his sockets were filled with relief, only to be followed by confusion…but why?

 

 

The number 42 was the only thing on the screen…

 

 

42 what?

 

 

Sadly, the thought was interrupted with help from your ‘friend’.

 

 

**_“SO, the trash bag is too dumb to realize what just happened? HA, I bet he’s going crazy! He still hasn’t had the guts to gain any HOPE!”_ **

 

 

They were laughing loudly, so loud it was starting to give you a headache.

 

 

“Chara, he’s a skeleton… he doesn’t have the  _guts_!”

 

 

This was immediately followed by the groans from the spirit, you couldn't help but break into a smile. You had made a promises to help them after you made your way to the surface, you could help make them a good person, give them a body, or save Asriel. That was ok though, you honestly would reset over and over again to save Asriel…The only problem was the promise you made to Sans not to reset. Honestly, after everything Chara put him through, he earned it.

 

 

 Speaking of…When you started to focus on Sans, you only saw him staring at the screen blankly, his sockets empty, staring at the information he was searching for. 

 

 

You honestly hated using your voice, it hurt your throat, and exposed what ‘gender’ you were… but Sans wouldn’t snap out of…’this’ unless you stepped in.

 

 

 “S-sans?”

 

 

Your voice was very weak and childish, but it didn’t hide how worried you were for him.

 

 

He immediately jumped back falling out of his stool, strait on the hard cement floor, causing a loud cracking sound to echo through the room. Well… at least that confirmed that he forgot you were there. And for a second you could swear his eye flashed with cyan.

 

 

You immediately ran to the skeleton, helping him up.

 

 

As he stood, Sans started rubbing the back of his skull, fingering the small crack that had surfaced.

 

 

 “ha, thanks kid, don’t worry I’m ok. I was… a bit lost in thought. there are a few things I wanted to talk about.” Sans stood up the stool, and took his place sitting across from them. “this machine is something I created when…chara was in control, at the beginning of the resets… it kept track of the resets telling me how many went on, originally I thought it broke and I didn’t have the supplies to fix it but…turns out, it still works.” He smiled fondly at the machine, but his sockets slowly shifted.

 

 

 “the thing is, this IS the 42nd reset… whatever just happened, wasn’t a reset or a load…”

 

You immediately started to sign.

 

-Then what was it? We were just about to talk to Papyrus, it’s not like someone was going to die, right? Do you think someone else can reset? –

 

Sans made sure to watch every hand movement, making sure not to read the wrong thing from Frisk.

 

“I honestly don’t know kid… but speaking of papy, he told me a few things the first time the world did this. he said that he didn’t feel…important-”

 

You immediately started to sign, but Sans kept on talking.

 

“hang on kid… it gets so much worse.”

 

It was here when he put his skull in his hands.

 

 “he said he felt guilty about forcing me to grow up for him, growing up and have me work when he trained with undyne. never getting a job to help support us... he said that he felt bad about being treated like a kid, and not being able to do anything with his life…now you can talk, or sign.”

 

You started to sign immediately, your hands were trembling.

 

 -Is he ok? What did you tell him after that? Does he remember? – Your hands were going a mile a minute. Sans only chuckled.

 

“that’s kind of what I’m scared of kid, originally when he told me this, he was breaking down in tears, hiccupping and choking on himself, had to help him stand. This second time, he didn’t even start hiccupping.”

 

They only sat in silence, not even Chara said anything.

 

 -So… do you think… he can remember from before? I mean, it’s not like if it actually reset it would remember right? But does he remember whatever this is? Should we ask him about this? - 

 

They only sat in silence as Sans started to text again someone again. Not looking up as he spoke.

 

“kid, I honestly don’t know… I think we should, but separately, you can talk to him when we eat… I’ll do it later tonight when we get home… you remember how he acted when we tried to talk with him right? ...panicking like that, I don’t think we should put him through that again… speaking of, we should get back. papyrus is starting to get suspicious…”

 

So they were off, you grabbed his arm and the next thing you knew you were back at home, greeted to the sound of everyone greeting them, shouting their names…Everyone besides Papyrus, who was staring off into space. This was going to be a fun dinner…

 

 

 

 

* * *

(Papyrus' POV)

 

 

 

 

The two quickly sat down in their respective seats, Frisk next to him, and Sans next to Toriel. Acting like nothing happened… besides the constant shifts and glares from them…Like they were guilty about something…

 

Their coats weren’t lined with moisture…like rain or snow, like in the photo. He quickly pulled up the image, yet, Frisk and Sans’ coats weren’t drenched… where were they talking? Meanwhile Undyne was shoveling mouthfuls into her jaws, making slurping noises making almost everyone at the table cringe. Shoveling up multiple spoonful’s… cutting her noodles with her kni-

 

His soul started to beat at sporadic, rapid rates, he could feel his lungs start to contract as the outside  of his vision became darker.

 

 

  ** _‘knife…_**

****

****

**_blood…_ **

****

****

**_red bandana…_ **

****

****

**_slut…_ **

****

****

**_dust…_ **

****

****

**_sharp teeth…_ **

****

****

**_teleporting..._ **

****

****

**_DT extractor…_ **

****

****

**_red- ‘_ **

****

****

FORK!

 

 

She cut the longer noodles with her _very_ sharp **fork**. “Hey Sans, you FINNALY made it! Did you try this pasta? SERIOUSLY I don’t know how he does it, this is the shi-, stuff is amazing!” Sans and Frisk both chuckled at the cop, noodles covering their face like a toddler. Yet he was left feeling a bit confused, why did she stop herself from cussing?

 

 

She never stopped herself earlier? Sans only smiled.

 

 

“wow, just think, a big **carp** in the city by day, a **hatchling** at night, we should call you undyne the un **frying**.”

 

 

 “SANS, I don’t know how your amazin-“

 

 

Sans only smiled, that cruel grin, the grin that he knew as the ‘get prepared to yell at Sans’ look.’

 

 

 “I know, I’m **gill** ty of bad fish puns!”

 

 

“NAH! HOW DOES YOUR BROTHER HANDLE YOU!”

 

Sans and Undyne continued to banter with bad fish puns, and Undyne’s shouting. Slowly, everything was set in its place. Sans started to talk about politics with Toriel and Asgore, and Frisk sat awkwardly beside him. 

 

He barely noticed Frisk kicking his chair trying to gain attention, nudging him toward the living room. Not even saying a word as they slipped into the small room and sat on the couch, moving to a point where they were squeezed tightly up by the arm rest, waiting for him to sit next to them.

 

Sans didn’t do much, he only shot Frisk a glare, it was a glare that said ‘tread carefully kid, don’t mess things up.’

 

Papyrus felt a chill run down his spine, a feeling that he should run, get away, that this wasn’t right. Yet, he found that he couldn’t listen to himself. Papyrus slipped into the small room as soon as he could get away, as soon as he knew no one was focusing on him at the dinner table.

 

The small living room was decorated with purple walls, family pictures, silk blankets, multiple white love-seats and a small fireplace. The coals were still crackling in orange and red flames. As he sat, frisk started to sign, smiling at him.  

 

-Hi Papy…-

 

They only sat, giving him a soft smile. Patting the spot next to them. Papyrus felt his posture relax as he started to sign back to Frisk.

 

 -IS IT OK IF I SIGN? –

 

If Frisk was surprised, they did a good job of not showing it.

 

-Yeah! I honestly didn’t think you knew how! I mean I knew you could read it. –

 

 You only smiled.

 

-YES, I LEARNED FROM YOU ACTUALY- Frisk started to sign, their face growing grim.

 

-Papyrus… I was wondering something after talking to Sans… Have you felt any Déjà vu? Like something has already happened –

 

You were honestly taken back, I mean, yeah, it was obvious that they would interrogate him but… that sudden? You could feel your breath quicken, and you tried your best to slow down but you couldn’t. You didn’t even know that you were messing with your hands, but Frisk did. But when you finally noticed it was too late.

 

’Stars... of all the times I had to let my mask slip…’

 

-NO? WHY DO YOU ASK? –

 

 They quickly tried to change the conversation. -So, did you want to see that movie I grabbed! - Even though you were happy with how the conversation ended up going… he could only feel nervous…What were they going to do with the information? Especially after the looks that Frisk and Sans were giving each other earlier.

 

 The two quickly started to watch the movie, the others slowly filled in the room as they finished dinner. Laughing and chuckling, quickly growing silent after they realized that the movie was on, and settled in. Slowly making the couch more of a snuggle pile.

 

 It was a movie from an anime, it was about a kid that goes high school in Japan, with a notebook that could kill people whose names are written in it. It was very dark and very violent, and there were many moments where a fuzzy paw would cover Frisk’s vision when moments that were too bloody or violent. It wasn’t long until the large snuggle pile slowly migrated to the floor. Either because of there not being enough room, or that everyone was slowly falling off the couch.

 

 As the movie ended it became clear half the people that were in the pile were about ready to pass out. Slowly everyone left the pile, Toriel carried the sleepy Frisk upstairs, snoring and talking in her arms. Undyne carried Alphys out the door, followed quickly by Mettaton, quickly giving goodbyes to everyone at the party. That only left Asgore, Sans and himself, all sitting awkwardly on the floor, waiting for Toriel to come downstairs…

 

“So, how is life for you two! Sans, I heard you got a side job at Grilbys!”

 

Asgore tried to sound upbeat, but after finding out about Sans’ past with his wife, things were almost always bound to be awkward.

 

“yeah… I do a side show on Tuesdays…its great so far.”

 

The positivity of Asgore quickly died down after Sans finished talking.

 

“So Papyrus did you find a jo-“

 

 “WHELP, it was great talking to you asgore, we best get going, it’s getting late!”

 

Even though he wasn’t looking at the two, he was still staring at the stairs, Papyrus could tell that Sans was giving him a death glare.

 

“can you tell tori goodbye for us, thanks for the amazing dinner!”

 

Sans quickly grabbed your hand.

 

Papyrus knew that he was about to teleport you away to your home, most likely to talk about earlier. You could feel his magic quickly build up, but right as he teleported, you let go.

 

“pap-“

 

That only left you and Asgore, he was giving you the most concerned look you had ever seen from the former king. You quickly ran to the door, grasping the door knob, Papyrus could feel Asgore’s stair on his back.

 

‘ ~~ _Whelp, that was a great idea GENUS! Now Sans, Frisk, Toriel, **and** Asgore are worried about you! How else can we screw things over! Let’s find out!’_~~

 

“Asgore, Sans will be back he once he realizes I’m not there, but… I prefer to walk… Goodbye Asgore! Just tell Sans I wanted to talk to Frisk and I’ll be home soon, ok!” He was being honest, he did love walking, plus he preferred to get another sweatshirt in case he needed Stretch. And with that Papyrus ran out the door, running down the small paths that led to main street.

 

The sounds of the city filled his ears as he was miles away, but he could only stop and take in the surroundings. The path led through a large city park, filled with trees and snow from the cold December weather, some trees were even decorated with white Christmas lights. The stars shinned bright, almost blending in with the white shine of the trees. Small fountains were iced over, reflecting the little light the stars created.

 

 The light shined on chilling stone fountains and structures, some covered in dogs, people and…naked babies?

 

 Why in the world would humans be so fascinated with nude youth?  As he began to run down the dirt paths, he started to hum a small tune, it was the first song Sans had downloaded to his ‘comedy influences’ I-Pod.

 

 It was one of Sans’ favorite songs from the surface. He started to imagine the instruments playing in the background, using his steps to keep time with his humming.

 

 (Authors note: Here’s the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJvQJ9Nz09k Warning, … I may have cried when I heard this in context…BTW, the other choice I would have chosen was dads song… I AM SUPPER HAPPY TODAY!)

 

 

He honestly wished that he knew why his brother liked the song so much… It was a fan song created from a horror game, and yeah he wasn’t particularly one for horror, it always made him feel awkward when they used skeletons, but he could admit it was catchy as heck!

 

 

 

He crossed a small dark path covered with that brought him to a small illuminated bridge, leading him into Main street. He quickened his pase, and he could swear he heard someone trying to call for him yards back.

 

 

 

 “p-pap…hugh…wait!” Sans sounded like he just finished a marathon.

 

 

 

‘Did he seriously try following me? That’s… a bit…creepy. He knows I’m faster than he is, why is he trying? He could have just call me! Shoot, would it be suspicious to him if I went to the shop and bought a sweatshirt I already owned? Most likely…Well…that just means I half to lose him!’

 

 He quickly ran behind a small tree covered in lights, and he quickly saw his brother approach, stopping and leaning up agents the tree to catch his breath, swearing under his breath.

 

 “shit…gah…where did he even go? dam it…I can’t even be a good brother…dam it **_~~qaStEr~~_** …why didn’t you give _me_ the long legs?” Sans quickly ran to follow where he _thought_ his brother stormed off to…

 

So Papyrus ran, he decided to run all the way to the shop… He honestly ran faster that he thought he even could do.

 

… _and he didn’t know why he just felt…odd…like he was being watched…_

 

 

So, he just ran and yeah, it was kind of fun, running down the almost empty roads. He jumped through streets, dashing and weaving through the busy or drunk humans and monsters. As he ran, he could hear the faint pops of Sans’ teleportation rapidly around the area, but that only made him run farther.

 

 Overtime, Papyrus couldn’t hear the pop’s. It’s a good thing to, because as he turned the block, he saw the small multimedia shop. He slowly started to slow down, exhaustion covering his bones, the entire street was empty, the lights were turned off most of the shops. As soon as the entered, the doorbell rang, he could swear he heard a pop.

 

“Hello _sir_ , welcome, is there anything I can help you with?” The drowsy cashier didn't even look up at him.

 

“YES! Is there an orange sweatshirt in stock? My… Friend… needs it!” Wow, that was suspicious as heck. Why did the feel the need to lie... Its not like the human would tell anyone or judge him right?  The cashier either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, because the next thing you knew, she stood and pointed to a small discount center near the back of the store, glaring at him. “All the way to the back of the winter supply shop sir, we just moved them recently.”

 

He didn’t waste any time to rush in the back, right as he heard the door open. The small sweatshirt section was nothing but a few sweatshirts and a few bennies… He quickly found his orange sweatshirt, and rushed over to the cashier. The doorbell quickly ringing, as he heard his brother’s pop of teleportation… only to have Sans to be nowhere to be found.

 

“$31.50, Cash or credit?” He was snapped out of his thoughts as the annoyed the cashier was grasping for his wallet.  “Cash, sorry mam!” He grabbed his money and handed it over to the cranky employee. “Do you know another skeleton, one of _them_ ran into here and just ran out…”

 

Was she…Was she just referring to monsters? It was still a year and most humans wouldn’t see them as…equals.

 

“Yeah, he’s my brother…Why?” She only stared at him. “He just ran in here, looked around said something about ‘Papyrus’ and ran out… he just disappeared?” So… he was actually following me? I should get home…

 

“Well thank you sir, have a nice day.” The cashier quickly shoved the bag over toward him, giving him a death glare. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the door, sprinting down the empty streets. God… it had been how long scene he had met a raciest human… even at the riots...

 

Gosh, I hope Sans isn’t home by now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Next chapter I will have the full conversation, no jumping POV's every few paragraphs! So a question! 
> 
> To Gaster, or not to Gaster...? 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading! I hope you all are excited for the next chapter.


	14. Im sorry for filler

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry I don't have a chapter written' my computer is currently in shop because of a chipped motherboard and a cracked screen, so it will be a good while until this story gains another addition.  
When I get my PC back' expect this chapter to be updated to the one with the actual story!

Sorry for the wait! Remember, this is also your story, if you want anything added (characters, plots, shipps, ext) don't be afraid to comment!!

Thanks for the support!

DrinkingDragons.


	15. Sans, do you remember...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the hiatus! My laptop is still trash, and now I'm writing on my phone, so I won't be able to tell if these are a good length.
> 
> Thank you all for the support. 
> 
>  
> 
> I recently got a interesting idea from a message of a long time reader, what caused Frisk to reset the first time? I'm glad you asked!
> 
> REFERENCES   
> Toriel's dress is the dress from Reapertale... she looks like a goddess
> 
> As always, poll at the end!

Warning Gam^@^@”e file Cor

 

 

  
r

 

 

  
upti

 

 

  
on.

 

 

  
Loading this file may cause unwanted ■£▪◇》•

 

 

■○□°Human, please go back, there is no one left□°■○

 

 

♡●》~♤◇ DATE*#;÷&@&  
#^@$! 12-29-20XX&#^@

 

 

 

4039 hours played-Pacifist run   
RESET:0

 

 

○■○There is nothing left, please, I don’t know what the anti void will do■○■•

 

 

[LOAD] [SAVE] [DELETE]

 

 

♤•《~TURN back now, close this tab, delete this file, otherwise ill…get HIM<#:

 

%@&×>*$,Leave these people alone…°♤●¥

 

♤•《~■\£Please°♤○£●◇  
_______________________________________

Hour 4032-Pacifist Play through

 

 

The surface was STUNNING in every way. The technology, human medicine, and innovations in science and technology were things that he and Gaster couldn't even imagine back in the labs. The stars were unbelievable, they made their stars underground look like child's play. When he learned that humans found a way to go up there, go up in space and see the stars, land on the moon! It made him feel like an assistant again. The air was crisp, and the weather. God, the weather just sealed the deal!

 

 

The kid did it! They did the one thing he and Gaster could never accomplish. So yeah, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous.

 

 

 

But still, HE WAS FREE!

 

 

  
No shifty smiles, no talking buttercups, Papyrus was safe, no vines, no lies, no deceit, no resets!

 

  
Well...

 

  
Yeah, sure, time did still seem to occasionally skip a bit when the kid was in Waterfall and Hotland….

 

  
And Snowden…and the core…

 

 

  
But...

  
That was most likely the weed trying to kill the kid, based of the kids reaction to their echo flower talk, and whatever happens to break the barrier. They most likely heard of him. Now, he wasn't even sure if time could be reset on the surface.

 

  
Monsters were finally free.

 

  
The kid became the ambassador for the whole species. Practically the MINUTE they stepped foot on the surface, heck, he would’ve been more surprised if the kid refused. Life for everyone was amazing, Pap had a job with Undyne as a local cop, and bodyguard for Frisk, protecting the city and everyone in it. Papyrus was living his dreams, being a Royal Guard for humans. He was also a substitute when there were holidays or when a teacher as pregnant.

 

 

  
Tori made up with Asgore after understanding what he did would be inevitable.

 

If Asgore didn't kill the humans, another monster filled with hate for humans like Undyne, would do the same.

 

Tori now taught Monster History, Math and English to the children of the surface, you could go to the school no matter what you were, and she loved everyday of it.

 

Mettaton was still Mettaton, living his life like he was always in stage, touring the world, the humans didn't seem to mind .

 

Alphys became a Robotic Engineer, and helped the humans produce clean energy through the core.

  
The surface did have it’s problems..

  
There were many groups that hated monsters on the surface. Most of them only ran riots but… then there were the Fallen Angels.

  
The Fallen Angels were different.

  
They would kidnap and enslave any monster they could… Bomb the city, trying to kill the kid. Enslave many ‘weak’ citizens, like moldsmalls, and sell them to the highest bidder…

  
Hell, there were times when he had Angles chasing him…knifes and baseball bats in hand threatening them to dust him… to find his family.

  
Well, it was very hard to catch a monster that could teleport at any moments notice.  
Yet, they were quickly dying out, many members ended up quitting after finding out what the true intent of the gang was. After all, many only joined to riot and protest, not to murder.

 

Today was the six month anniversary of the barrier. The city hall was throwing a lavish celebration, every monster was invited. It was even thrown by the city mayor of Ebbot, Dennis Strange. Yeah, he couldn't be more excited, everyone in his family were getting ready, Toriel’s school was even off for an unofficial holiday.

 

Tonight was going to be Amazing.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time everyone showed up. Nabstablook was Dj, and half the room was filled with dancing monsters. They all found a small table at the end of long room. Every table was decorated with yellow buttercups, and white lining. The curtains embroidered with the delta rune. All to honor the underground...

 

No one noticed when his breathing sped up at the sight of the tables..

 

The first thing he did when he sat down was move every flower to a different table… He made an excuse that they needed more room but… he just didn’t even want to think about that tonight.

 

“Wow Sans, I honestly didn’t think you could wear anything else but that hoodie and sweatpants of yours, but Pap still out dressed you!”

 

Undyne was teasing him, dressed in a dark red tux, with Alphys in a white gown at her side, but he didn’t mind her jokes.

 

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black business shoes, and a white business shirt, with rolls sleeves. Tucked in like how you would with a tux. The kid helped pick it out. They said that it as ‘formal yet casual’ but he honestly didn’t care what he wore as long as it had pockets.

 

Papyrus dressed in a full tux, styles like his battlebody. He even took off his scarf.

 

“I think you look great Sans! Frisk will be so happy to see you dressed up!” Tori was dressed in a beautiful green and white dress, she honestly looked like a goddess. They all took there seat at the small table, talking and chatting about current events. Especially their past lives underground.

 

“U-Undyne, please, l-let’s go dance! Mett-ta will be here any m-minute!”

 

Her gillfriend (ha, ill half to use that one) was pulling her over to the dance floor. He couldn’t help himself but smile. Alphys made Mettaton put in a opening type to an anime, it sounded just like a slow dance. And he could tell that Al would take the advantage.They were an adorable couple.

 

They both were quickly pulled over to a cheering crowd as Mettaton showed up.

 

Followed by Papyrus.

 

They all say in a comfortable silence watching the room around them.

 

Untill Tori started to talk. “Sans, are you ok?” He took his sockets from the room and only focused on her.

 

He wasn’t underground, everyone was safe. He had a safe home, and everyone was alive.

 

His brother was happy… and he almost accepts the fact that Gaster was gone…“tori, I’m the happiest iv ever been in my life.”

 

There was no strain in his voice, and only joy in his sockets. He was happy.

 

“That’s amazing Sans, Frisk wanted me to tell you that they were sorry they couldn’t make it. They are in ballet right now, but they will be here for there speech… They wanted to ask if you could interpret it for them, they were afraid that no one would be able to see them sign.”

 

 

He was honestly taken back, his smile only grew, he was honestly surprise he was the one they wanted. “of course tori, I’d love to.”

 

The rest of the evening went well. Alphys, Undyne and Paps mostly stayed on the dance floor when he and Tori talked about their lives. Nabstablook played all his new songs, with Mettaton switching and playing his music after the playlist finished.

 

It was about an hour later when the kid showed up with Asgore, both dressed in tux, they kid ran over and gave him the biggest hug once they locked eyes.

 

They only left the embrace to smile at him and sign.

 

‘Did you say yes?’

 

“of course I did, now, let’s get going. Mettaton should be done any minute!”

 

The kid immediately made there way over to the dance floor, talking to every monster there, and thanking them for coming. Everyone giving there thanks, and congratulations the sixth grader.

 

‘Well, lets see if Metta is awake tonight.’

 

You quickly teleported over behind the DJ, scaring the wires out of him. “Sans, I told you to never do that! I heard that you were Frisks interpreter, congrats!” wait… how would he know so quickly? Well, Alphys would probably know the minute he found out.

 

He quickly unplugged Nabstablook’s computer and speakers, and handed a microphone over toward him as every monster took their seats.

 

The lights were all turned off, besides a small light over the stage. The kid quickly ran over to the stage and stood on a small podium, to an eruption of applause, leaving a spot for Sans to stand.

 

The room stood silent and watched their every move, god I hate public speaking, the kid slowly started to sign.

 

For a second you swore you saw the door handle shake, like someone was trying to open it?

 

Wired….

 

So, you started to speak.

 

“first off, I’d like to thank all of you for coming out here tonight, it means the world to me and my family to see everyone here tonight…

 

My God kid, are you trying to make your momster cry?

 

“I’d also like to thank sans for interpreting tonight.” You quickly reached out and ruffle the kids hair as the crowd laughed. “getting back to topic, over half a year ago we were all stuck underground, after I fell, monsters were free…”

 

“But there was someone I forgo-“

 

The doors were suddenly flung open.

A man with a purple mask, and a God Dam GUN and a strange machine on his chest…ran over to his table.

 

Had his arm wrapped around to tori’s throat.

 

“WHERE’S FRISK?”

 

He was suddenly over to the man in a single second, his eye was ablaze, and he was ready to pop the man like a zit. Every monster around them suddenly ran over to the nearest stage exit, before he knew it, every monster was out of there besides Undyne, Paps, and Tori. His brother had bones in both hands, and Undyne her spears.

 

“IF YOU USE ANY MAGIC ON ME, THIS BOMB WILL GO OFF, SO IF YOU DO, YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW, Where’s you little friend?”

 

He was not going to let this son of a bitch lay a finger on the kid.

 

“paps, undyne, please leave…let me deal with him-“

 

As you looked back, pap had a look in his sockets…

 

DETERMINATION

 

But gaster didn’t… did he?

 

Nonononono

 

In a flash, the man was tackled down to the ground, tori in her chair… choking for air.

 

 

Papyrus had a bone in his hand.

 

 

 

 

A MAGIC BONE.

 

 

 

 

The timer ticked, the man only laughed.

 

 

3

 

 

2

 

 

Your hands sweat, your head went suddenly fuzzy and blank…as you quickly grabbed Undyne and Tori, and as a quick reflex…

 

 

  
You teleported.

 

 

1

 

 

BOOOOOM

 

 

Your bones shook as you collapsed right outside the door. The whole ground shook, as the crowd from inside surrounded you, everyone was screaming? Why were they screaming?

 

 

Alpha, Mettaton, and the kid rushed out of the crowed and started to sign at you, crying tears of pain into Toriel’s arms? But they weren’t hurt?

 

 

They only thing they said was ‘Papyrus’, who was…?

 

 

PAPYRUS

 

 

You felt the height of your sins crawling down you back, everyone’s eyes started at you in realization. Your breath spread up, and you couldn't breath. All you could think was the weed in your ear.

 

YOU KILLED HIM, YOU IDIOT!

 

HES GONE

 

NO RESETS!

 

You could have teleported the attacker away and be back before it exploded, save everyone! But no, you had to save your BROTHERS BFF, and you old CRUSH!

 

I DIDN’T EVEN HALF TO HURT HIM, YOU DID MY JOB FOR ME!

 

Have FUN TRASH BAG!

 

You didn’t notice when you passed out, or when the kid apologizing over and over again, realising it was Sans’ fault.

 

There was no sound when everyone went home that night, the TV was the only thing on when they arrived at the house,  a passed out Sans to his couch.

 

* * *

 

BREAKING NEWS

  
Tonight, the city hall was attacked by a man, named fugative Conner Wells with a magic sensitive bomb and gun, at the six month anniversary of the monsters freedom. Killing Papyrus Gaster, a local police officer.

 

Witnesses say he tackled the assailant, and has his brother and best friend successfully evacuate the building, saving over three hundred lives in the process before having the hall completely destroyed.

 

We tried to interview Papyrus’ family, but they gently reclined, telling us they would once the ceremony was over...

 

 

We all have their family in our prayers...

 

 

 Back to you Steve.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Two months later…

 

The funeral was held back in Snowdin, where the lives most of there lives… but because the explosion ruined the dust…it was only a GOD DAM FAKE CEREMONY….

 

He didn’t deserve it…. Papyrus should be remembered as a hero… he saved all of them, I’d he and Undyne would have left… he could have teleported him away

 

This is brother would have wanted… where his… God dam it…

 

It was only five in the morning, and he was already felt exausted…

 

You were taking a ride with the family… you could have teleported but… they needed to as much as you needed them…

 

The whole ride was scilent as the kid sat at his side…It was up until you actualy atrived in the frozen toen when they started to sign. they had tears in their eyes as they smilied widely... they only said one thing.

 

You will never forget what they said... 

 

 

Their voice was cracked, most likely because of how unused it was. 

 

 

'Ill give you Papyrus back Sans, I promise!"

 

 

TIME SKIPPED.

 

 

TIME JUMPED.

 

You only realized it when you woke in a cold sweat. You woke up to an old mattress, covered in a thin blanket. The windows shinning from the newly fallen snow.

 

 

THE KID…

  
THE KID RESET!

 

* * *

 

■•£~♡《There, now please human.^#>□•£~

 

 

  
■•♤~^@> I don’t want HIM going after you… you almost had everyone in the anti void notice my mistake…. Time for you to go back to your little story, but please dont test my power...Good by! &@>×♤•♤~

 

 

 

* * *

 

The house was eerily quiet when he popped home from his run, yet all the lights were still on, if Papyrus were here, he would have definitely scolded him.

 

Yeah, their electric bill’s going to be higher than normal. He could even imagine it… he would stand by the door, hands on hips, staring staring at him like a parent scolding a child.

 

  
‘SERIOUSLY SANS, IT ONLY TAKES ONE SECOND TO TURN OFF A SWITCH!’   
‘why don't you want me happy pap, they always brighten up my life!’

 

‘SANS!’

  
Ha, that’s not that bad actually, mabey he could use that one? Nah, to planned.

 

He quickly went over to the kitchen and grabbed the half filled coffee pot , from what had to be days ago.

 

Well, good enough for me.

 

The sludge tastes like a sewer, slowly burning down his throat. He wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to be their for pap when he came home

 

God, where did he go wrong

 

Their was always things that bugged him about this timeline were the changes.

 

Papyrus was a COP, a bodyguard, a substitute teacher, he was the one that stayed at home. And yeah… Papyrus was alive but…

 

Is he still HIS papy?

 

Yeah, he would respect whatever his brother wanted, but he wasn’t acting normal.

 

WAIT!

 

He suddenly choked down on the sludge that was in his mouth.

 

Did they SWITCH PLACES?

 

Ok, yeah it sounded dumb but… he had three jobs… was newly optimistic… and more extroverted than ever.

 

Paps was more quiet and stand off-ish… didn’t have any jobs…

 

AM I GOING TO DIE??!?!?

 

WAIT no… that’s dumb. I’m not exactly like papyrus... things are still different...

 

 

His phone buzzed, so he immeadutly pulled expected there to be his brothers profile... but saw the kids photo, he received a text.

 

'Sans... I was watching the news, do you still remember the flying angels, there was reportings on the news... they had grafetri with my name... They want me, and I will go with a friend... I don't want to reset... please Sans.... can to and Papyrus leave town, I'm having everyone evacuate... I won't respond if you text me back. I am already there... I Love You.'

 

No...

 

Kid...

 

Not again...

  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing, and Papyrus’ voice at the door…

 

What am I going to do...

 

Welp... show time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where will the brothers go?
> 
> A.) Underground
> 
> B.) Some state in the U.S.
> 
> C.) New country! (I'll do research) 
> 
> D.) Las Vegas! (Yes, it's in Nevada, but specifically Vegas.)


	16. Good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!  
> ____________________  
> Updates as of 12-21-16 in notes

By the time Sans' bubble piped on your phone, meaning he saw you text, you had already arrived at the small apartment building in the middle of no where. Afterall, the Riverpersons services extened to multie services of transportation over the last few months, you suddenly arrived. They only give you a sad shrug of the Riverpersons cloak. No criptic saying, no riddle that would confuse you... You should be running from the beat up house. It had a run down exterior, with a beat down shed, and old can in the driveway...

You wernt a dumb kid, at least you never thought so. If your family and an two entire races wernt at risk, you wouldn't be here.

But last time.... in the first reset.... this had happened, but... it just took longer to get here.

After the bombings, Sans was in a coma for weeks... The racists, yes they actually called themself that, it was some old human acronym. The racists had the human government in a metaphorical war with the monsters. Saying that the monsters set up the human to put the bomb their... for a while, you were glad Sans was out of it, after they basicly said his brother death was all a planed polotical scheme.They were about to come under fire, when their leader called you.

They said they would stop... If you told them whatever you were planning. Even if you lied to him, he would know that you were faking. If it was a private meeting, with only you, Asgore and a politician, he would know everything that happened.

It wasn't untill you were going to Papy' s funeral, you figured it out.

He was in kahoots with the government. No matter what happened, the government was able to step in if monsters spoke out to much.

Complained to much? Well, let's just limit their resources and make them beg to not have everyone die!

Hell, magical creatures that can kill multiple people without lifting a finger? Sounds like perfect soilders to make all of our enemies begging for mercy!

You would only be controlled, like a puppet.

Just like you were underground, literally trapped under a mountain.

Just like you were in your old life with you dad.

Just like you were with Chara.

When Sans woke up, it was the day before the funeral, and he was too tired to even be brought up to speed on what had happened.

 That just led to where you were now.

You secretly hoped that Sans and Papyrus had a good last few days together, you knew it wouldn't last. In the last reset, you were getting threats by 'him', he said that after the funeral, you would have a 'chat' at this very location.

So you were going to die.

You knew you would reset the first time you explored the underground, Chara and Flowey teased you multiple times. You just didnt want to die alone... without anyone by your side. Mabey it was just selfishness... You didn't know that Sans would remember.

You didn't know why... But Chara was laughing in your head, laughing harder then you ever thought a person could.

You quickly ran up to the door, only to find it was partly propped open...

You quickly peaked inside the small room, it was FILLED with men.They were all rioters, some you could recognise from the earlier riots. They were are laughing and talking with each other, all drinking beer and talking at each other. Like they were watching a sports game, not about to kidnap a political leader.

It was already too late, people were starting to quiet down, probably noticing that the door was opened larger than it was a few minutes ago . But you still ran.

"YOU FINNALY CAME!"

As you ran you could hear people behind you, yelling out your name, you didn't dare to turn back.

You made a mistake.

You tripped over a vine.

A Bright Green Vine.

You didn't have a chance to think about that as hands where covering you in seconds. Pinning you down, searching and prodding ever pocket you had, looking for weapons. /p>

Everyone was talking, yelling at you.

"Finally bitch! Took your monster loving ass long enough!"

"Ha, boss has been waiting a while, hope he knows what he's doing!"

One of the men sat directly on your back. You screamed as you felt your spine bend under his weight. You couldn't help but screen. Your back was about to break. The man grasped your neck like a life line, anytime you twitched, he would hold you tighter. You fourced out every breath, making any movementdown right painful.

"Shut it, or I'll make some of your friends join us, dosnt that sound like fun!"

You begrudgingly shut your mouth as other hands held you down, you didn't even realize you were shacking until they all pressed you deeper in the freezing grass. You knew gour friends were safe, that you didnt half to do this. You could have run, teleport with Sans and Papyrus, become a vagabond and hide from the US government. You could have fun with Undyne and Alphys and take a extended vacation to Japan. Live with Mom and Dad, mabey go back underground and keep Flowey company.

The last thing you thought about as you lost conscious was Sans' promise. You felt a feeling you hadn't felt in months.

_Thinking of you new life and family fills you with_

**DETERMINATION**

The world stirred, but did not stop.

 

 

You woke up in a dark room, your arms were almost indescribably sore. Your arms were held above your head. 

There was a sharp taste of dryness in your mouth, causing your breaths to become more of a cough. 

* * *

When you moved, your arms and legs felt heavy as you tried to stand up. You leaned forward, trying to see if yoyr could do anything, and you fell. Well, you fell forward, and the chain caught you, they chained you up. 

As you looked forward... you saw a camera.

 

It had a red light, two lenses, and a green button...

 

But the thing that shook you was... It was triple flashing.

 

That's what your phone his when it was recording for a long time...

 Your body felt light as your head swarmed with thoughts, you quickly shuffle your legs to feel the fabric you were wearing. You felt a soft, flowing cloth run on you leg, running all the way down your thigh. You were very cold as you realised a few things... You were wearing a flowing dress... Someone dressed you. You touched you, took off your clothing, and forced you into whatever you were wearing. Chara wasn't talking... And that you felt the cloth... everywhere.... Someone stole your underwear...

Someone touched...

 

You curled up in yourself as much as you could. Letting yourself cry. 

 

You were alone, you were going to reset. HURT your best friend and family. But was it so bad? You could change everything back to where it was, up to now, arrest 'him'. Be friendlier to the rioters, and have everything be ok? 

 

You felt that you were wrong... that it wouldn't be ok? 

 

You didn't realise you were asleep, but when you woke up, your body was swelling with pain. Your arms were covered in scars, your legs were bleeding, making a small puddle on the floor./p> Outside the door... You heard screaming.... Mom was screaming.... Dad was screaming... Alphys was crying.... No...no... I.... stoped this! Everyones safe! You were screaming, clutching your skull, trying to wake up, mabey it was fake? You were ok, you had finally calmed yourself down... until you heard someone else yell... "please kid, I will forgive you!" No....no no no "FRISK, PLEASE... I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT...Im scared!" No, No... "IDIOT, JUST RESET!" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO You couldn't help it, before you even thought about it, you pulled up the menu. The world stopped. "CHECKMATE, My friend, next reset, I'll go easy on Sans! By the way, do you like my Flowey impression, iv been working on it for a while now, the other ones were too easy!" You Were A Puppet. And Now, The Puppet Master Was Calling The Shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This was my original book to this series! If you guys enjoy this story, please! Make it known! I'll write another addition to this series of you guys want it (It would mostly be about Papyrus remembering resets...no spoilers?). Also, if you like this story and want to write a variation of it, please tell me! I'd love too read what others create from my writing!
> 
> So yeah, some people were saying how POV flipped multiple times but... Their is a reason.Chara is the narrator in Undertale, and we see most of this book in 2nd pov... we are merely hearing what Chara is saying in Frisks pov... So Chara has always been their. 
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> 12-21-16
> 
> Good news everyone!   
> I currently have the first chapter written of ATFOTPO-2 written (If anyone can give a better tytle for the series/next installment, please tell me! The first chapter will mostly be filler, with another chapter coming out soon after) and will post the first few chapters by the end of next month. I was hoping that by giving myself a small break as my laptop gets fixed, I could gather info for my stories! So as always, if you want anything, leave it down below. 
> 
> Recently I had a chance to re-read my story multiple times, and I understand why it felt rushed and confusing during most of the plot. There was only action near the end. We never got to see how it affected the characters. Yet, I'v had a moral problem.
> 
> I am a firm believer of leaving it how it was written, helll, there are many parts that I currently want to rewrite because of my rushing, but I feel it's a failure to you readers. My biggest author petpeive on this sight is when people change plots after already posting their story. Changing a main rising action and ruining an already written climax. So I hope I can improve, and I will get great reception with my next installment! See you in January


	17. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

One day left... This show will start...

 

Get ready to tremble in FEAR as we travel through time and space....

 

(new series name)

 

 

DON'T FORGET :)  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):)


End file.
